


Babélico

by byunirie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Horror, M/M, Zombies
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunirie/pseuds/byunirie
Summary: Quando o inesperado acontece e o mundo se torna um caos, Baekhyun precisa encontrar um jeito de se recuperar das perdas e não perder as esperanças. Ao conhecer Chanyeol, melhor amigo de seu irmão, ele descobre que mesmo o mundo estando péssimo e a morte batendo à porta, ele pode sim ter esperanças em recomeçar.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Babélico foi minha primeira fanfic, foi ela que me trouxe pra esse mundo, e fez com que eu redescobrisse uma paixão a muito tempo escondida! Espero que gostem bastante dessa história e é isso.
> 
> Gostaria de agradecer a Hanna e a Lasther, por terem me incentivado e me ajudado, tanto com a capa, como com a betagem de toda a história, amo vocês. 
> 
> Boa leitura.

# BABÉLICO

## prólogo

Coréia do Sul - 2024

Você já deve ter ouvido falar na Teoria do Caos, mas se não sabe, permita-me explicar. Essa teoria está presente no íntimo de tudo que nos cerca, é basicamente uma pequena mudança no começo de um evento, causando consequências enormes e absolutamente desconhecidas para o futuro, mas porque estou falando disso? Bom, imagine que você está com uma viagem marcada, mas por ter se atrasado para sair de casa, perdido pelo menos uns dois táxis, e acabou perdendo o vôo. Minutos depois acontece um acidente, todos que estavam no avião morrem, mas você não. Depois do ocorrido você pôde continuar trabalhando, pôde conhecer a pessoa da sua vida e ter filhos, ter tido uma ótima vida.

Tudo isso por causa de um pequeno acidente que teve, onde você se atrasou e não entrou naquele avião, você foi capaz de seguir sua vida de forma feliz. Eu vivi a Teoria do Caos, claro que diferente do meu exemplo, eu não vivi um final feliz, o mundo está caótico e em pedaços. As pessoas estão em pedaços. Mas os acontecimentos dos últimos anos me trouxeram aqui hoje, onde o conheci, onde fiz amigos também. Não queria pensar que o mundo tinha acabado, não enquanto havia tantos sobreviventes, mas o problema era a humanidade das pessoas que ainda se encontravam vivas. A fraqueza, a clemência, a compaixão perante as desgraças e as adversidades do outro, a afabilidade e a benevolência são outras características que recebem o nome de humanidade, e isso não era mais visto.

Quando as pessoas começaram adoecer, ninguém imaginava que seria só o início, logo veio as mortes e logo as transformações. Mortos vivos. Nunca pensei que isso um dia seria possível. Como se não bastasse se preocupar com os mortos, tinham as pessoas, as que faziam maldade por pura diversão, as que saqueavam e matavam outros grupos para pegar seus suprimentos, e mesmo assim eu acreditava que ainda havia esperança, que a humanidade das pessoas não estava assim tão perdida.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coréia do Sul - Busan - 2019** _

Acordei com o despertador tocando de forma insistente, ainda de olhos fechados levei a mão até o criado-mudo, tateando até achar meu celular, clicando de qualquer forma na tela até que ele desligue, me viro na cama ficando de barriga para cima, abro os olhos e encaro o teto. Levo as mãos ao rosto e me sento na cama com os cabelos apontando para todas as direções, definitivamente uma visão e tanto, seria mais um dia, já estava tão cansado da rotina, mas eu não podia fazer nada, eu havia escolhido essa vida pra mim. Mamãe ficou bem doente e logo precisou ser afastada do trabalho, então alguém precisava assumir as despesas da casa.

Eu não precisava me preocupar com tudo propriamente dito, meu irmão sempre mandava algum dinheiro para me ajudar e minha irmã era um gênio, o que resultou em uma bolsa em uma das melhores escolas do bairro. Era incrivelmente cansativo acordar as 6hrs todos os dias para ir para cafeteria e passar quase o dia inteiro em pé para ganhar um salário-mínimo, mas não tinha outra opção, os remédios da mamãe eram caros e ainda precisava colocar as coisas para dentro de casa. Me levantei da cama com toda força de vontade que eu tinha, era preciso muita coragem para encarar um banho nas últimas semanas, o chuveiro havia queimado e o conserto era relativamente caro, então banho frio era o que nos restava, mas eu suspeitava que minha irmã mais nova andava fugindo dos banhos pela manhã. Não julgo.

Ainda tremendo de frio, vesti meus jeans surrados e uma blusa de manga comprida, me olhei no espelho durante um tempo, eu não era nem de longe um homem feio, mas meu cabelo arrebentado pelas descolorações passadas só comprovava que eu deveria cuidar um pouco mais de mim. Respirei fundo e coloquei meu melhor sorriso no rosto. Desci as escadas encontrando mamãe e Sunmi na cozinha tomando café, abracei ela por trás com um braço enquanto jogava a mochila, com o uniforme do trabalho, no chão ao lado da cadeira.

“Bom dia!” disse dando um beijo na testa da Sun e indo abraçar minha mãe. “Como está se sentindo hoje?” dei um beijo e sua cabeça e fui até a mesa pegava uma banana e descascava.

“Bom dia querido, a Sun adiantou o café, pode só se sentar. Estou doente mas não morri ainda sabia?” disse enquanto se sentava de frente para Sun, me lançando um sorriso fraco.

Minha mãe sempre foi uma mulher linda, com seus cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos expressivos, e por um tanto quanto mandona sempre conseguiu tudo que queria na vida. Teve três filhos maravilhosos, eu sendo o mais lindo, claro, e sempre fez tudo que pode por nós, sempre éramos sua prioridade. Mamãe havia se casado duas vezes, quando o primeiro casamento não deu certo ela ficou bem mal, mas ela soube lidar muito bem com a situação, quando o pai de Jongin os abandonou, Hyorin não achou que se apaixonaria de novo, mas meu pai conseguiu conquistá-la, e conquistar Jongin também, quem resistiria a um homem tão amoroso e família como meu pai era? Então logo formaram uma família, algum tempo depois eu nasci e trouxe mais alegria pra casa.

Eu e Jongin sempre tivemos um ótimo relacionamento, ele me protegia, cuidava de mim, era engraçado o quanto parecíamos um com o outro, e eu devia muito a ele, nós éramos uma família muito feliz, mas faltava algo, foi então que Sunmi nasceu. Eu lembro que quando recebemos a notícia da gravidez Jongin era só alegria, eu, no entanto, tentei convencer a mamãe de que não precisávamos de uma irmã, estava ótimo sendo apenas eu e Jongin, eu realmente não queria uma irmã, e fiquei um tanto emburrado quando soube que nada poderia fazer, iria ser irmão mais velho sim, então depois de muita conversa e chantagem, por parte de Jongin, eu aceitei a chegada da minha pequena. Quando olhei pra ela no colo da mamãe, eu esqueci por um momento que não quis ela em nossa família, foi amor à primeira vista no final, enfim estávamos completos como nunca antes fomos.

“Ai mulher, só perguntei como estava se sentindo, olha a ignorância com seu precioso.” sentei ao lado de Sunmi que ria enquanto comia uma maçã. Encostei a cabeça em seu ombro, ela levantou a mão e fez um rápido cafuné em meus cabelos.

“Ih Bae! Sabe que você perdeu o posto de precioso a muito tempo, o amor dela é todo meu agora” Sunmi mostrou a língua enquanto tirava a mão do meu cabelo e se levantava levando a louça para a pia. Revirei os olhos enquanto recostava na cadeira. “Além do mais, mulheres se unem sempre.” ela sorri ao secar as mãos, anda até a mesa, pega a mochila no chão e vai saindo da cozinha.

“Yah! Me respeita Sunmi, sou mais velho que você criatura” levantei aproveitando a deixa da minha irmã e peguei minha mochila “Omma, vai deixar ela falar assim? Estou sentindo um complô contra minha pessoa” cruzei os braços encarando minha mãe. Ela riu e tossiu logo depois enquanto se levantava para me dar um beijo.

“Baekhyun você está bem grandinho pra entrar na pilha de Sunmi, anda, vai logo pra não se atrasar, EU AMO VOCÊS” ela gritou para que Sunmi ouvisse da sala e me afegou meus cabelos recém-pintados de castanho. “Tenha um bom trabalho Baek.”

“Obrigada omma, até mais tarde, tome seus remédios e fique deitada, sabe que não pode fazer esforço, e se precisar não hesite em me ligar.” beijei sua testa e sai da cozinha encontrando Sun na porta de casa me esperando. Abracei minha irmã e fomos andando pela rua aproveitando o tempo juntos. A única coisa que amava em minha rotina eram esses momentos, onde eu podia aproveitar do carinho da minha família e poder ver de perto a mulher linda que Sunmi vinha se tornando.

“Estou com saudades do Nini, Baek.” ela disse ao abaixar a cabeça e chutar umas pedrinhas enquanto andávamos.

“Eu sei, Jongin disse que tentaria vir nas férias dele, então vamos apenas esperar” passei os braços nos ombros de Sun e sorri. “Sabe que também sinto falta dele não é? E sabe muito bem que ele sente nossa falta.” aproveitei para fazer um carinho em seus cabelos. Ela deu de ombros e continuamos nosso caminho. Podia não parecer, mas Sunmi era uma menina super carente, então sempre que podia estava abraçando minha pequena. Andamos por mais uns minutos e paramos em frente a escola dela. “Sei que está sendo difícil sem o Nini aqui, mas você entende não é? Ele sente que decepcionou nossa omma, está sendo difícil pra ele também.” levo minhas mãos ao rosto de Sunmi fazendo carinho.

“Eu sei Bae” ela suspirou e me abraçou dando um sorriso fraco.“Te vejo mais tarde?”

“Claro! Noite de cinema o que acha?” seu sorriso aumenta e ela concorda. “Te amo Sun, tenha uma boa aula hm?” Sunmi me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu correndo para o portão da escola, continuei ali observando minha irmã abraçando as amigas e assim que sumiu da minha vista voltei a andar em direção a cafeteria onde eu trabalhava. A cafeteria era apenas dez minutos da escola da Sun, e demos muita sorte que nossa casa era bem próxima de tudo, seria péssimo ainda termos que gastar com passagens de ônibus.

Nini bem que dizia que às vezes a sorte sorria pra gente, é eu também sentia muita falta do meu irmão. Jongin tinha saído de casa há dois anos, o motivo? Havia anunciado para nós sua opção sexual e bem, nossa mãe não havia aceitado a ideia, ela não o tratava mal, a verdade é que mamãe passou a fingir que Jongin não existia e cada dia que passava gerava mais e mais desconforto, tanto eu como Sunmi apoiamos ele e tentávamos conversar com a mamãe, mas Hyorin era uma mulher determinada, para não dizer cabeça dura. Jongin então resolveu sair de casa no dia que descobriu que ganhou uma bolsa para estudar em Seul, a ideia já rondava sua cabeça, mas a bolsa foi o empurrão para ele começar a se preparar pra ir.

O dia que ele foi embora, foi o mais triste depois da morte do nosso pai, sim nosso pai, Jongin o amava mais do que seu pai biológico e sempre deixou isso bem claro. Sunmi e eu choramos muito, nossa mãe não derramou nenhuma lágrima e nem saiu do quarto para se despedir dele, e mais tarde quando nos reunimos para jantar, foi como se Jongin nunca tivesse estado ali, nesse dia eu me recusei a comer com elas. Essa situação toda fez com que eu nunca tivesse contado a ela que eu também era gay e eu nunca contaria, Jongin aguentou muito vindo dela, eu sei que eu não aguentaria sequer um olhar de nojo vindo da segunda mulher que eu mais amava na vida, porque sim, Sunmi estava em primeiro lugar.

Tenho certeza que se nosso pai fosse vivo, ele nos aceitaria, eu e Jongin, ele sempre foi mais aberto em relação ao mundo e talvez tivesse convencido a mamãe de estava tudo bem, mas ele estava morto e nada podíamos fazer. Abri a porta do estabelecimento dando de cara com Mina, uma das pessoas que trabalhava comigo, ela vestia o uniforme da cafeteria e varria o local ouvindo alguma coisa nos fones de ouvido, passei por ela acenando enquanto entrava no quartinho para trocar de blusa e guardar a mochila. Faltava alguns minutos para abrirmos, então sentei em uma cadeira e peguei o celular, discando por vídeo chamada o número tão conhecido por mim.

“Yah Baek, ligou mais tarde hoje, aconteceu algo?” ouvi a voz do meu irmão, parecia preocupado.

“Não Nini, não aconteceu nada, eu só esperei chegar no trabalho dessa vez, uma menina foi assaltada essa semana aqui e, bom, não queria que ninguém me assaltasse também. Tudo que não preciso agora é colocar um celular na lista de gastos” encostei na cadeira enquanto observava uma luz se formar na tela e meu irmão aparecer na chamada de vídeo com o uniforme do trabalho. “Já disse que você fica muito fofo com essa blusa do Mário?” Jongin riu e revirou os olhos.

“A loja já vai abrir Baek, desculpe não podermos ficar mais tempo em chamada hoje. Tome cuidado na rua mais tarde, sabe que se for assaltado vai me deixar preocupado e acredite se quiser minha roupa é melhor que seu avental rosa!” Jongin mostrou a língua e encerrou a chamada sem mais nem menos. Como assim? Ele era muito abusado! Abri nossa conversa no Kakao e comecei a gravar um áudio. “Yah! Você é muito abusado, espero que não venda nada hoje! E para sua informação eu escolhi a cor do meu avental!” mandei o áudio e bloqueei o celular. Seria zoado depois? Muito provavelmente, Sunmi sempre diz que eu não levo jeito pra brigas e insultar alguém, e acho que ela está certa, mas não dou o braço a torcer. Começo a rir e coloco o celular no bolso do avental. Era contra as regras ficar com o celular durante o trabalho, mas eu era uma exceção, conversei com o dono da cafeteria e expliquei sobre a doença da mamãe e bom, ele permitiu que eu ficasse com o celular no caso de emergências. Me olhei rapidamente no espelho minúsculo que tinha ali e arrumei o avental, seria mais um longo dia de trabalho.

**_____ xx _____**

O dia passou mais rápido do que eu imaginava, o último cliente já estava saindo da cafeteria e eu só sabia agradecer internamente, o fluxo havia sido mais tranquilo, o que não nos renderia horas extras, graças a deus. Sorri para Mina que fechava o caixa e ela retribuiu e me jogou uma garrafa de água, peguei e me encostei em uma das mesas e comecei a beber, essa sem dúvida era a melhor hora do dia. Taemin, o outro menino que trabalha com a gente estava limpando as mesas e rindo de uma piada contada pelo último cliente que havia saído, o que não tinha problema nenhum, exceto que a piada era horrível. Tem caroço nesse angu.

“Você ri mesmo de tudo… Nunca vi… É primo do Bozo por acaso?” Taemin parou com as mesas ao ouvir Mina que se aproximava e se sentava em uma das cadeiras, eu ri do comentário e analisei Tae que se sentava de frente para a garota.

“Mas ele realmente é engraçado. A cantada foi engraçada..” respondeu tímido enquanto escondia o rosto que estava visivelmente vermelho.

“Eu não sou televisão, mas estou ligado em você? Yah Taemin desde quando isso é engraçado?” disse enquanto gargalhava. “Mina, qual seu laudo?” fecho a garrafa de água deixando ela de lado e olhando para os dois com um sorriso sugestivo.

“Bom, esse daí já foi fisgado faz tempo… Paixonite aguda?” completou Mina enquanto levava o dedo ao queixo fingindo pensar, vi Taemin corar mais ainda e comecei a rir.

“Também, quem não se apaixona? Ele deixa gorjetas bem gordas” aponto para a mão de Taemim que guarda o dinheiro no bolso e logo revira os olhos. “E ele também só vem nos dias que o Tae está, me atrevo dizer que você não é o único com essa doença” eu e Mina gargalhamos quando Tae joga o pano úmido em mim, levanto as mãos pro alto em sinal de rendição. Nós três sempre conseguimos rir muito quando estávamos juntos aproveitando uns momentos sozinhos, com certeza Mina e Tae são pessoas que eu gostaria de ter pra sempre ao meu lado.

“Duvido que ele esteja interessado, eu…” a porta da cafeteria se abre interrompendo nosso menino e o mesmo cliente entra olhando para Taemin e de Taemin para nós dois.

“Estamos fechados senhor” disse me ajeitando, ficando em uma pose mais séria, olho de lado pra Mina que está prendendo a risada.

“Oh, eu sei… Eu gostaria de saber se o Taemin gostaria de sair comigo…” o rapaz alto e de olhos grandes, que me lembravam os olhos de um sapo, sorri e não tira os olhos de Tae que com os olhos totalmente arregalados. Passa alguns segundos antes que eu tussa para chamar a atenção de Tae, que me olha e depois volta a olhar o homem. “Então?”

“Ah moço, ele quer sim…” Mina fala se levantando e indo até Taemin tirando o avental dele e o empurrando na direção do rapaz. Eu mordo a boca para conter a risada observando a cena. “Seu nome é? Só pra sabermos com quem nosso bebê está…” Taemin bate no braço de Mina repreendendo e preciso me controlar muito para não soltar uma gargalhada.

“Minho, Choi Minho. Mas não se preocupe, minhas intenções com ele são ótimas!” o homem diz e sorri ao ver Tae sorrir pra ele. É acho que acabamos de juntar um casal, ou entregar o Tae para um psicopata, bom, amanhã a gente descobre.

“Vá sem preocupações Tae, nós terminamos tudo aqui…” Tae sorri animado para mim e pega a mochila que Mina estende pra ele, quando foi que ela pegou isso que eu não vi Jesus, ele pega a mochila e sai da cafeteria acompanhado de Minho. Quando os dois estão consideravelmente longe começo a gargalhar levando uma das mãos a barriga e a outra limpando umas lágrimas nos olhos. Mina me acompanhou na risada.

“E Taemin ainda teve a audácia de dizer que ele não estava interessado” Mina disse ao assumir o lugar de Taemin terminando de arrumar as mesas. Peguei a vassoura no quartinho e comecei a varrer o chão ainda rindo.” Yah! Porque essas coisas não acontecem com a gente? Estou aqui tem três anos e você um, Taemin ainda é um bebê nesse trabalho e já arrumou um homem lindo!”

“Eu não quero que aconteça não, já tenho muito que me preocupar, um homem definitivamente não está em meus planos!” arregalo os olhos e viro de forma rápida para encarar Mina ao perceber o que disse. “Quero dizer…” ela me interrompe sorrindo.

“Baek está tudo bem, não é como se eu já não soubesse que você gosta da mesma fruta! Acha mesmo que não percebo como olha a bunda de alguns clientes?” ela ri e eu reviro os olhos voltando a varrer.

“Posso não querer um relacionamento, mas não to morto. O que é bonito deve ser apreciado” dou de ombros ao ouvir a risada de Mina e vou até o quartinho guardar a vassoura. Eu sei que Mina e Tae jamais me julgariam, mas eram tantas preocupações em simplesmente dizer minha preferência sexual que eu gostava de deixar aquilo guardado comigo. Tiro o celular de dentro do avental e olho para ver se havia alguma mensagem, nada, jogo o aparelho dentro da mochila, tiro o avental e coloco pendurado, pego, por fim, minha mochila e a coloco nas costas. Saio ao encontro de Mina que já se encontrava no caixa contando o dinheiro. “Estou indo! Myong vai vir te buscar?” Mina levanta o braço e confere as horas no relógio.

“Hm, sim. São 18h30, logo ele estará aqui, pode ir Baek. Trabalhou duro hoje, tenha um bom descanso.” ela sorri e eu aceno saindo da cafeteria. Mina era a mais antiga de nós três, portanto era a única que tinha a chave da loja, ou seja, abria e fechava a mesma todos os dias. Às vezes ficava com ela para que não ficasse sozinha, mas era raro, afinal o noivo dela sempre ia buscar ela as sete em ponto. Coloco meus fones de ouvido e escondo meu celular na mochila, falei sério quando disse que não poderia me dar ao luxo de ser assaltado. Vou andando pelas ruas, o vento gelado batendo em meu rosto anunciava que faria mais frio durante a noite e madrugada, me encolho dentro do casaco e vou observando as pessoas saindo de seus trabalhos, sempre apressadas e sem dar muita atenção para como o início da noite estava bonito. Olho pro céu e suspiro, gostava de aproveitar o que a vida me proporcionava.

**_____ xx _____**

Em frente a porta de casa estranhei que tudo estivesse apagado, abri a porta devagar olhando em volta, em silêncio. Ligo as luzes e vou entrando, tranco a porta e me aproximo da escada. “Sunmi?” nada. “Mãe”? silêncio. Olho em volta, vou até a sala atento a tudo, chego na cozinha e vejo um bilhete preso a geladeira, suspiro e vou me aproximando já sabendo o conteúdo.

“ **Baek, mamãe não estava se sentindo bem, levei ela para o hospital.**

**Não mandei mensagem para não te preocupar.**

**Está tudo bem. NÃO SURTE!**

**-Sunmi”**

Respiro fundo e me sento na chão da cozinha, recostado a geladeira e deixo algumas lágrimas caírem, me permitindo ser fraco por, pelo menos, alguns minutos. Era muito difícil ser forte o tempo todo, eu não podia desabar, não podia deixar Sunmi preocupada comigo também. Não sabíamos exatamente o que nossa mãe tinha, fazia um ano e alguns meses que estávamos nessa luta para descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Começou do nada, ela estava no trabalho e recebemos um telefonema dizendo que ela havia desmaiado e sido levada ao hospital, no início pensamos que fosse apenas uma queda de pressão, mas continuou acontecendo, ela desmaiava durante o trabalho e às vezes convulsionava também, estava deixando todos nós preocupados, começou a ter febres altas e faltar o trabalho mais do que deveria, então a mandaram embora.

Ficar em casa também não foi precisamente melhor pra ela, Hyorin entrou em depressão e pouco saia do quarto, claro que às vezes ela melhorava, como hoje, nos dava um pouco de carinho, tentava fazer algumas coisas, mas logo desmaiava e convulsionava. Ela então começou a nos avisar quando se sentia mal, ai levávamos ela para o hospital para que os episódios não ocorressem em casa. Jongin não havia pego nada disso, havia ido antes, mas quando soube o que estava acontecendo fez tudo que estava ao seu alcance para ajudar. Mamãe definitivamente não merecia Jongin como filho. O médico havia nos dado a opção de interná-la, dessa forma eles poderiam descobrir o problema, só que isso custava muito, então apenas comprávamos os remédios, que mudavam constantemente, e cuidávamos dela em casa, da forma que podíamos.

Limpei as lágrimas do rosto e me levantei, chega de tristeza, Sunmi odiava ter que ficar no hospital sozinha, posso sentir pena da nossa família depois. Subi as escadas e fui para o banheiro, precisava tomar um banho e tirar a cara de choro antes de ir para o hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunmi estava sentada na cadeira ao lado da cama da nossa mãe, ambas dormiam um sono pesado, a segunda sendo induzida a dormir pelos medicamentos, elas seguravam a mão uma da outra, sorri com a cena, fechei a porta do quarto com o pé e me aproximei das duas. Coloquei um dos copos com café na mesinha ao lado do sofá e levei minhas mãos até os cabelos de Sunmi que despertou e sorriu ao me ver. Estendi para ela um outro copo de café e ela agradeceu se ajeitando na cadeira, me sentei no sofá e ficamos em silêncio enquanto bebíamos. O quarto não era grande, não podíamos pagar por algo grande, era do tamanho ideal para que um sofá e uma cadeira, nada confortável vale ressaltar, coubesse.

As paredes eram de um rosa claro quase salmão, e tinha uma TV de frente para a cama, o que era um luxo, o último quarto não tinha tv. Passava um programa antigo e não era nenhuma surpresa que ela ficasse dando interferência, peguei o controle e desliguei. Os quartos que ficávamos quando nossa mãe passava mal eram realmente a melhor ajuda que teríamos do hospital, o médico que cuidava do caso de nossa mãe, Donghae, não permitia que pagássemos o quarto, era uma forma de acordo, nossa mãe tinha uma doença “rara” e que ninguém descobria como tratar, então era a chave para uma possível descoberta na medicina, ou seja, ganhariam muito dinheiro.

Mas como nada é perfeito, eles não podiam simplesmente deixar nossa mãe ali durante o tempo necessário, bancar todo processo era extremamente caro, haviam muitos custos, mas uma ou duas noites não os deixavam mais pobres. Então sempre que Hyorin passava mal a trazíamos pra cá, e Donghae tentava a todo custo descobrir o problema durante sua estadia de uma noite e algumas horas. Nem sempre eu e Sunmi éramos tagarelas, sempre que estávamos no hospital não tínhamos vontade de conversar ou qualquer coisa parecida com isso, pensar no que estamos passando com a mamãe fazia com que nos lembrássemos do que passamos quando papai morreu e definitivamente era uma coisa ruim, não esperávamos voltar para um hospital tão cedo.

Até quando coisas tristes e ruins iam continuar acontecendo com a gente? As vezes tenho a sensação de que a felicidade na nossa família é algo passageiro, qualquer momento bom que temos é logo apagado com uma situação de lágrimas e preocupação e isso é muito desgastante. Coloquei as pernas no sofá e as abracei enquanto bebia mais um pouco do café, estávamos esperando Donghae aparecer com alguma notícia e até aquele momento só nos restava a angústia. “Nini já sabe?” Sunmi sussurrou enquanto olhava para nossa mãe que ainda estava dormindo. 

“Ainda não liguei pra ele…” suspiro e jogo a cabeça para trás. “Queria saber algo antes de ligar.” Sunmi me olha e concorda com a cabeça, logo a porta se abre e Donghae entra com alguns papéis nas mãos. Ele nos olha com um sorriso cansado e se encosta na parede cruzando os braços. “Nada não é? Ainda não sabemos nada..” me levanto indo para perto de Sunmi e coloco os braços em seu ombro.

“Bom, sabemos que o que ela tem podia ser qualquer coisa e tentamos todas as soluções que conhecíamos, tornou-se algo para estudo a partir do momento que nada funcionava… O doutor Kim tem desenvolvido umas vacinas para combater possíveis convulsões e acho que podemos tentar se quiserem…” Donghae se aproximou da cama de nossa mãe e verificava o monitor. “É experimental, mas…”

“Mas pode ser uma chance…” disse ao interrompê-lo. “Acho que já testamos muitas coisas não é? Porque dessa vez seria diferente? Não sabemos o que ela tem, vai ser só mais um tiro no escuro e mais dinheiro que não temos…” falo prendendo as lágrimas, Sunmi segura minha mão com força me passando uma onda de calmaria. Eu não podia desabar, não aqui, não agora. Abaixo a cabeça e suspiro.

“Sei que tem sido desgastante, sei que os medicamentos não têm funcionado, mas sabíamos que isso poderia acontecer, e acreditem, esse medicamento não terá custos, conversei com o doutor Kim, disse que testaríamos se fosse gratuito… Acho que nessa altura do campeonato não nos custa nada.” ele me entrega um papel com um espaço para a assinatura da mamãe ou minha, caso ela não pudesse assinar. “Mas é você quem sabe… Podemos aplicar a injeção agora mesmo.” olho para Sunmi que assente e segura a mão da mamãe, suspiro e pego o telefone, digito o número de Jongin e espero que ele atenda. Um toque. Dois toques. Três toques. Caixa postal. Suspiro. “O senhor tem certeza?” pego a caneta para assinar e olho novamente para Donghae

“Estamos ficando sem chances, qualquer oportunidade é válida.” fala. Concordo com a cabeça e assino o papel entregando para ele. “Ótimo, vou pedir que os enfermeiros preparem tudo, vocês sabem o que deve fazer.” ele sai do quarto nos deixando sozinhos, suspiro e olho pra Sunmi que deixa umas lágrimas caírem em silêncio. Acontece que todos os medicamentos experimentais que tentaram, falharam, então começaram a surgir novos, porém com componentes mais fortes e preocupantes, então as folhas começaram a vir, a primeira vez foi um susto para nós três, mas mamãe foi categórica ao dizer que sempre deveríamos tentar, e foi assim com três medicações, ela sempre assinando e deixando claro que o dia que ela não pudesse assinar eu deveria fazer isso.

Mas para que servia esses papéis? Eles explicavam como o medicamento funcionava, como deveria agir no organismo e deixando claro que algo ruim poderia sim acontecer e que concordávamos com tudo ali escrito, ou seja, se Hyorin morresse não poderíamos culpar o hospital, afinal eles haviam nos avisado. Nunca precisei assinar esses papéis até hoje, claro que Jongin saberia o que fazer, mas ele devia estar ocupado para não atender.

A enfermeira bateu à porta do quarto e sorriu terno para gente, eu retribui como podia e me ajeitei para sair do quarto, Sunmi se levantou e deu um beijo na cabeça de Hyorin, ela olhou pra mim e segurou minha mão para sairmos do quarto. Sempre que esses medicamentos precisavam ser ministrados, Donghae pedia para que saíssemos e só nos deixava entrar quando tinha certeza que tudo havia corrido bem, a verdade era que ele havia se apegado muito a nós dois e sempre tentava ajudar no que podia. A verdade era que ele não queria que víssemos algo que pudesse nos traumatizar para o resto da vida, e eu também não ia contra essa ideia. Sentamos nas cadeiras do lado de fora e ficamos de mãos dadas encarando as paredes do hospital.

Não sei dizer quantos minutos se passaram, até Donghae aparecer e entrar no quarto para a aplicação do medicamento. Me levantei e Sunmi olhou para mim com um olhar questionador. “Não consigo ficar aqui esperando… Vou na cafeteria e tentar ligar novamente pro Jongin.” ela concordou com a cabeça e voltou a olhar para as paredes, suspirei, claramente ela não sairia dali até que Donghae dissesse que estava tudo bem. “Quer algo?” Ela negou com a cabeça e eu dei as costas indo em direção a cafeteria do hospital. Peguei o celular e disquei novamente para Jongin. Caixa Postal. Fechei os olhos com força e coloquei o celular no bolso e segui meu caminho pelos corredores. Eu definitivamente odiava a cor branca, culpo toda nossa história com hospitais por isso, e a cada corredor ver mais e mais branco só me deixava nauseado e irritado.

Havia umas pessoas aglomeradas na entrada do hospital, as enfermeiras cochichavam entre si e eu tentava inutilmente entender o que elas diziam, mas acabei desistindo e entrando na cafeteria ao lado da recepção. Algumas pessoas estavam saindo apressadas para se juntar aos curiosos da entrada do hospital, o que deixava o lugar vazio e quieto, a área não era grande, havia algumas mesas espalhadas pelo local e uma bancada onde uma senhora de meia idade atendia as poucas pessoas que apareciam ali para pedir por comida ou café. Me sentei em uma das cadeiras e deitei a cabeça na mesa, tentando em vão me acalmar um pouco, peguei o celular no bolso e marcavam nove da noite, porque Jongin não atendia o celular? Disquei novamente o número. Na quarta chamada ele atende. “Yah Jongin! Estou tentando falar com você desde…”

“Baekhyun! Me escuta! Vocês estão em casa? Vocês precisam ficar dentro de casa!” a voz de Jongin beirava o desespero.

“Não, estamos no hospital, Jongin o que houve?” me ajeitei na cadeira enquanto ouvia uns gritos no outro lado da linha. “Eu não sei, tem algo acontecendo, as pessoas estão matando outras aqui… Você precisa se trancar onde está, com a mamãe e Sunmi.”

“Mas…” tentei argumentar enquanto algumas lágrimas caiam de meus olhos e eu me levantava para sair da cafeteria. Jongin não era assim, ele é uma pessoa controlada e ouvir ele assim não era bom. “Só me escuta porra! Pega elas e se esconde… Kyungsoo fecha a porta!” Meu irmão gritou pra alguém e eu tratei de acelerar meus passos até a recepção, gritos começaram a ecoar do lado de fora do hospital e eu arregalei os olhos ao ver algumas pessoas correndo. “Baek eu vou tentar chegar até vocês, tudo vai ficar…” Silêncio.

“Nini? Jongin?” a ligação havia caído, sai correndo pelos corredores segurando o aparelho com toda força que tinha, virando em um dos corredores tudo se tornou um breu, eu gritei pelo susto e olhei em volta, uns médicos corriam na direção que eu vim, balancei a cabeça e voltei a correr até a porta do quarto onde nossa mãe estava, entrei com rapidez esbarrando em Donghae que estava com um semblante preocupado saindo do quarto. “A mamãe, Sunmi… Elas…” minha respiração estava falhando, ele levou as mãos ao meu ombro e apertou.

  
  


“Calma, só faltou luz, tudo correu bem, pode entrar, volto assim que descobrir o que aconteceu com os geradores.” não tive forças para responder, apenas concordei com a cabeça e entrei no quarto. Olhei Sunmi que estava em pé ao lado da cama, olhando nossa mãe, com certa pressa fui até ela abraçando-a, ela se assustou com meu contato repentino, tentei me acalmar enquanto apertava Sunmi em meus braços. Respirei fundo olhando minha mãe que ainda dormia em um sono profundo, beijei a testa de Sunmi e andei apressado até a janela do quarto abrindo uma brecha nas cortinas para ver o lado de fora. Havia pessoas correndo lá fora, pelo menos era o que dava pra ver, graças a escuridão que essa parte da cidade estava.

Havia sido um Blackout? Donghae havia dito algo sobre os geradores, o que poderia ter acontecido para que até eles falharem? Eu tinha minhas dúvidas, eu estava claramente assustado quando fechei novamente as cortinas, as palavras de Jongin ainda ecoavam em minha cabeça, “Tem algo acontecendo, as pessoas estão matando outras aqui... Você precisa se trancar onde está com a mamãe e Sunmi”, com isso em mente corri até a porta, abri e coloquei a cabeça para fora, ainda ouvia gritos ao longe, dois enfermeiros corriam para a entrada do hospital, os gritos ficavam cada vez mais altos. Uma pessoa apareceu no corredor, estava coberta de sangue, ela virava a cabeça para os lados até prender seus olhos em mim, o frio percorreu minha espinha, entrei para dentro do quarto fechei e tranquei a porta. Olhava em volta do quarto enquanto levava uma das mãos a cabeça, ouvia Sunmi chamar meu nome, mas não conseguia parar e tranquilizá-la.

“Baek, o que está acontecendo? Está me deixando assustada!” Sunmi disse enquanto eu empurrava um dos sofás, colocando-o atrás da porta impedindo a entrada de qualquer pessoa. “Baekhyun!” ela gritou e eu saí do transe e me aproximei dela novamente, colocando-a entre meus braços e a apertando. Os gritos ficaram mais próximos e batidas na porta eram ouvidas, elas aumentavam gradativamente, ouvíamos os gritos das pessoas do quarto ao lado. “O que está acontecendo?” Sunmi disse chorando, eu estava nervoso e precisava deixá-la calma, sentei no sofá afastado da cama e a coloquei em meu colo.

“Olha, eu não sei tá bem? Mas vai ficar tudo bem!” disse com a maior calma que eu conseguia. Só tinha Jongin em meus pensamentos, será que ele estava bem? A chamada caiu e ele não terminou de dizer, era só esperarmos ele aqui certo? Ele viria até nós, não é? 

“Baek eu tô com medo.” Um estrondo no quarto ao lado nos fez encolher no sofá, eu respirei fundo. Os gritos me deixavam arrepiados e Sunmi levava as mãos até os ouvidos. Segurei as mãos dela e fiz com que ela me olhasse, fiquei o mais sério possível. 

“Jongin disse que tinha algo ruim acontecendo, as pessoas estão nervosas lá fora.” preferi omitir a parte do homem ensanguentado em nosso corredor, não queria deixá-la com mais medo. “Vamos apenas ficar aqui dentro que ficaremos bem ok? Jongin disse que estava vindo pra cá, então vamos esperá-lo.” passei a mão em seus cabelos. “A mamãe logo vai acordar e vai saber o que fazer, tá bom?” ela assentiu e saiu do meu colo se sentando ao meu lado no sofá, se encolheu e ficou quieta. Os gritos cessaram, mas ainda era possível ouvir barulhos estranhos do corredor. “Tente dormir um pouco tudo bem? Qualquer coisa eu te acordo.” ela concordou e se ajeitou no sofá fechando os olhos. Suspiro alto enquanto olho minha irmã e apoio a cabeça nas mãos. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Depois de alguns minutos se passarem, meu olhos começaram a pesar e então adormeci.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado, Sunmi dormia pesado no sofá e eu suspirei mais uma vez. Os barulhos haviam parado, mas não sabia dizer se era melhor que o silêncio. Me levanto do sofá devagar indo até a janela abrindo um pedaço da cortina, ainda era noite lá fora, solto as cortinas e vou andando com calma até a porta, encosto a cabeça na mesma e nada, apenas silêncio. Respiro fundo e vou até a cadeira que estava ao lado da cama da mamãe, jogo o peso do meu corpo e levo as mãos ao rosto. Que merda estava acontecendo? Peguei o celular no bolso da calça e disquei para Jongin. Caixa postal. Tentei mais uma vez e novamente caía na caixa postal. Joguei o celular de qualquer jeito na mesinha ao lado e me encolhi, deixei que minhas lágrimas caíssem por meu rosto e mesmo nunca tendo sido muito religioso, eu rezei, rezei para que mamãe acordasse logo e nos ajudasse, e rezei mais do que tudo para que Jongin estivesse bem. E com esse pensamento eu me permiti dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Um barulho estranho estava me incomodando, mas eu não queria abrir os olhos, quanto tempo eu havia dormido? Que horas eram? Novamente o barulho, os acontecimentos recentes voltavam em minha memória me fazendo arrepiar. Ainda de olhos fechados fiquei repetindo que era tudo um sonho, continuei repetindo a mesma coisa várias vezes, como um mantra até que o barulho de algo caindo no chão me fez abrir os olhos assustado. Forcei a vista para que pudesse enxergar algo na claridade que entrava pelas frestas da cortina, olhei para trás onde o sofá maior se encontrava e a primeira coisa que identifiquei foi Sunmi ainda em um sono pesado, o que de certa forma me tranquilizou, depois olhei para a porta e ela continuava exatamente da forma como deixei antes de dormir, então a movimentação na cama roubou minha atenção e só aí percebi que minha mãe estava acordada, virada para o outro lado da cama claramente incomodada com algo. Suspirei aliviado, ela sim saberia o que fazer e nos manteria calmo, me levantei com calma e encostei em suas costas com delicadeza, fazendo um carinho leve.

“Mãe, a senhora precisa de al…” minha voz morreu quando ela se virou, meu choque foi instantâneo, aquela não era minha mãe, ela estava pálida e seus olhos totalmente brancos, ela me olhava de uma forma estranha e virava a cabeça para os lados, parecia ter saído de uma cena de filme de terror. Me afastei alguns passos ainda com os olhos arregalados, claro que as lágrimas já desciam por meu rosto, ela avançou um pouco sendo impedida por algo, mais precisamente por alguma coisa. Forcei a vista e uma algema prendia o braço dela a maca e ela não conseguia sair dali, desde quando ela estava presa? Como eu não percebi isso ontem? Olhei rapidamente pra porta, mas ela estava como deixei, não poderiam ter entrado aqui. A mulher na maca fez um barulho mais alto que fez com que eu me afastasse mais. “Mas que merda… Mãe? Por favor, o que está acontecendo” ela grunhiu em resposta, mostrando os dentes amarelados, ela tentava me alcançar com o braço livre e mexia a cabeça diversas vezes, fazendo aqueles barulhos estranhos. Levei as mãos a boca para conter um grito. O que tinham feito com ela? Que merda estava acontecendo? Hyorin começou a se debater tentando se soltar, as coisas ao lado dela eram jogadas com toda força no chão. Sem tirar os olhos dela fui apressadamente até o sofá que Sunmi se encontrava e a cutuquei com certa força. “Sun.. acorda.” nada. “Sun, por favor, acorda!” olhei rapidamente para ela, que começava a acordar e me olhava confusa, e ao ver meus olhos arregalados seu olhar foi até nossa mãe e seus olhos se arregalaram e ela se levantou com rapidez pronta para ir até a maca. Segurei-a pelos braços impedindo, aquela não era mais nossa mãe, e eu não sabia do que ela era capaz. 

“O que…” ela não terminou, se agarrou em meu braço e me olhava em busca de resposta, e eu não sabia o que dizer, apenas encarava Sunmi e o que um dia foi nossa mãe. Sunmi balançou a cabeça negando algumas vezes e limpava os olhos que deixava lágrimas caírem, não estava tão diferente de mim, o que faríamos agora? “Donghae!” Sunmi disse eu olhei confuso para ela. “Ele deve saber o que está acontecendo” concordei com a cabeça e olhei em volta, precisávamos achar Donghae e exigir uma explicação, ele disse que haveria efeitos colaterais, mas o que estávamos vendo não passava nem perto de tudo que estava escrito nos papéis que li ontem a noite. Soltei minha irmã que ainda encarava Hyorin, e abri mais as cortinas para olhar o lado de fora, não havia ninguém, havia muito sangue no chão, alguns carros batidos contra a mureta e umas pessoas caídas no chão, meu coração acelerava cada vez mais com a cena. Olhei para Sunmi e levei as mãos ao cabelo colocando-os para trás. Passei por ela rápido em direção a porta e ela segurou meu braço. “O que vai fazer?” ela estava assustada.

“Precisamos sair daqui, achar o Donghae e saber o que houve naquela sala de cirurgia, e não é ficando aqui dentro que vamos conseguir isso.” me soltei de seu aperto e fui até a porta, respirei fundo e tirei a cadeira com calma, deixando ela de lado. Os barulhos guturais que Hyorin fazia nos deixava cada vez mais apreensivos, o fato dela estar presa na cama não nos tranquilizava nenhum pouco. “Vou sair primeiro e olhar, você vem logo atrás de mim ok?” disse respirando fundo com a mão na maçaneta, olhei rapidamente para Sunmi que negava várias vezes com a cabeça. Fui até minha irmã e coloquei as mãos em seu ombro, eu precisava que ela se acalmasse e me ajudasse, eu não podia lidar com tudo sozinho e não deixaria ela ali com seja lá o que fosse aquilo que nossa mãe havia se tornado. “Sun, eu sei que está com medo, eu também estou, mas não posso deixar você sozinha aqui com ela.. Não sabemos do que ela é capaz.” Sunmi levou o olhar até a maca e voltou a me olhar. “Você precisa ser corajosa agora, hum? Você consegue me ajudar?” ela assentiu com a cabeça, olhou em volta e foi até a mesinha perto da cama, eu olhava confuso e ela esquivava das tentativas de Hyorin encostar nela, pegou duas seringas e destampou deixando as agulhas a mostra e veio pra perto de mim, me estendeu uma. 

“Só por via das dúvidas…” ela disse dando de ombros e eu deixei um sorriso pequeno concordando, peguei a seringa e voltei até a porta do quarto, dessa vez com Sunmi atrás de mim. Abri a porta devagar, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, coloquei a cabeça para o lado de fora, o corredor possuía alguns corpos mutilados o que me fez levar uma das mãos com a boca com força. “Baek?” Sunmi sussurrou e eu neguei com a cabeça, respirei fundo e limpei as lágrimas, abri mais a porta e saí devagar, estendendo a mão para minha irmã que veio logo depois e pude ouvir ela conter o grito. Sua mão tremia junto a minha e eu apertei de leve, tentando tranquilizá-la, o que na altura do campeonato seria impossível, Sunmi fechou a porta do quarto para que ninguém entrasse, ou saísse, era estranho pensar em nossa mãe como uma possível ameaça, mas nas atuais circunstâncias, qualquer cuidado era pouco. 

  
  


Fomos andando pelo corredor devagar, qualquer barulho nos deixava nervosos, os corpos mutilados e o cheiro de podre não ajudava em nada, as paredes antes brancas estavam tingidas de vermelho, além das marcas de mãos e trilhas de sangue pelo chão que completavam aquele cenário caótico de filme de terror. Não dava pra imaginar que algo assim aconteceria, eu e Jongin amávamos ver filmes de terror, coisas sobrenaturais, passávamos dias assistindo filmes com esse tema e apocalipses zumbis sempre nos animavam, mas viver isso um nunca foi uma opção, as chances eram nulas, e agora estávamos no meio de algo que eu sempre gostei de assistir no escuro do meu quarto. Chegando ao final do corredor, nos encostamos na parede, olhei para Sunmi que me olhava e apontava para o próximo corredor, assenti e encostei a cabeça na parede fechando os olhos com força, respirei fundo para tomar coragem, e fui me afastando aos poucos, colocando a cabeça no corredor como havia feito minutos antes de sair do quarto, olhei para os dos lados, nada. Nenhuma alma viva. Fiz sinal para que Sunmi me seguisse, e entramos no corredor que nos levaria a entrada do hospital.

Apressamos nossos passos em direção a recepção, ao chegar lá ouvimos o barulho, paramos de forma abrupta, havia, pelo menos, dois zumbis ali, o que um dia foi uma enfermeira e para minha frustração, Donghae. Nos encostamos assustados na parede, fazendo o máximo de silêncio possível, Sunmi já deixava umas lágrimas descerem enquanto levava as mãos a boca para não emitir nenhum som. Abracei minha irmã com força, ela precisava ficar calma, tínhamos que arrumar um jeito de sair o mais rápido possível, nossa única esperança de entender o que estava acontecendo, havia se tornado um morto-vivo. Olhei novamente em direção aos seres parados na recepção, as roupas estavam um pouco rasgadas e cheias de sangue, eles se mexiam de forma estranha e surpreendentemente não faziam os barulhos como nossa mãe no quarto.

Será que era porque não haviam nos notado ali? Passei os olhos pelo lugar, não podíamos ficar naquele corredor por muito mais tempo, ali éramos presa fácil. Olhei para o balcão de informações, podíamos ficar ali até pensarmos em como sair do hospital. Cutuquei minha irmã atraindo a atenção dela e apontei para trás do balcão, indicando meu plano, ela começou a balançar a cabeça em negação e dar uns passos para trás, então um barulho começou no corredor atrás de nós, arregalamos os olhos e encarei Sunmi de forma séria. Ela balançou a cabeça e foi para minha frente, olhamos os corpos se mexendo e quando ficaram de costas para gente ela correu em direção a bancada. Eles “olharam” em nossa direção, ficamos quietos, Sunmi me olhava por de trás da cadeira e pedia para que eu fosse rápido, o barulho no corredor aumentava, olhei em direção aos dois esperando o momento certo, quando enfim viraram eu corri, me escondendo atrás de minha irmã.

Era possível ouvir os barulhos, que os seres faziam, cada vez mais altos, os grunhidos arrepiantes se aproximavam mais e nós nos encolhíamos mais. Arrisquei engatinhar até a outra parte do balcão para ver para onde eles estavam, Sunmi continuou parada no lugar com os olhos fechados, a enfermeira e Donghae se dirigiam ao corredor em que estávamos, onde mais algumas “pessoas” apareciam se contorcendo fazendo o barulho ser cada vez maior. 

Uma vez que a entrada do hospital estava livre dos bichos, podíamos tentar sair, melhor do que ficar, não precisava ser gênio para descobrir o que aconteceria com a gente se eles nos encontrassem. Me ajeitei atrás do balcão e respirei fundo, olhei para Sunmi que chorava em silêncio, com os olhos fixos no corredor onde agora os mortos se encontravam, levei minha mão até seu ombro e ela pulou com os olhos arregalados e as mãos na boca. Fiz sinal de silêncio e pedi calma, chamei ela com a mão e logo mostrei a entrada vazia do hospital, ela concordou com a cabeça e segurou minha mão. “Juntos” ela disse sem som, eu concordei com a cabeça e corremos para o lado de fora do hospital. 

**_____ xx _____**

A estrada que estávamos a alguns dias parecia não ter fim, além do aglomerado dos carros batidos e destruídos espalhados por ela, haviam muitos corpos também, não tantos como no hospital, mas, ainda assim, era um número considerável, alguns postes estavam caídos e outros ameaçavam cair, era uma cena e tanto, o tipo de coisa que eu jurava nunca ver fora das telas de cinema, ainda não havíamos entendido direito as coisas, mas em dois meses aprendemos o suficiente para ir sobrevivendo. Em pouco tempo percebemos que estar na estrada era perigoso, não só pelos caminhantes, nome que demos aos mortos-vivos, mas também pelos poucos sobreviventes e saqueadores.

Quando fugimos do hospital dois meses atrás tivemos que lidar com muitas coisas, fomos parados por grupos de pessoas em diferentes dias e como não tínhamos o que oferecer, eles nos deixavam ir, mas não era sempre assim, encontramos pessoas boas também, que nos ajudaram, nos deram suprimentos e até mesmo uma arma, coisa que Sunmi foi totalmente contra, alegando que tínhamos sobrevivido muito bem sem isso, opinião que durou só umas horas, pois na noite do mesmo dia quando encontramos caminhantes, entramos em uma rua que tinham muitos e bom, não fomos tão cuidadosos como deveríamos, o que nos deu uns bons minutos de correria e se não fosse pela arma teríamos nos juntado a nossa mãe.

Aceitamos que havíamos perdido ela quando saímos do hospital e não olhamos mais para trás, de todos os dias até hoje, aquele foi definitivamente o mais difícil, quando saímos pela porta não havia nenhum sinal de sobreviventes e, graças a Deus, não havia caminhantes também, todo o cuidado para sairmos foi pouco, conseguimos nos esconder em uma das casas abandonadas ao redor do hospital, foi onde ficamos por uns dias traçando um plano, arrumamos casacos e colocamos em uma mochila, então nos preparamos para sair. Nosso plano consistia em ir até Seul encontrar Jongin, ele disse que viria até nós, mas não sabíamos mais o que esperar, não sabíamos se ele ainda estava vivo. Tornou-se um hábito olhar o aparelho celular e não encontrar nada, ainda achávamos energia em algumas casas, mas não havia sinal, mas como a pessoa positiva que sou, eu não perdia a esperança. 

Avistamos uma grande quantidade de carros parados na estrada, Sunmi me olhou e apontou com a cabeça, concordei e aceleramos os passos até lá, aprendemos que nas atuais circunstâncias, achado não era roubado e que para sobreviver era necessário abdicar de alguns valores, como, por exemplo, roubar suprimentos ou qualquer coisa que fosse útil dos carros abandonados ali. Íamos de carro em carro, hora não achávamos nada, hora achávamos água ou roupas, mas nada realmente relevante, fechei a porta de um dos carros e levei a mão a cintura. 

“Baek!” Sunmi disse acenando com a mão de um outro carro mais a frente, corri até ela e arregalei os olhos, ela havia achado mais uma arma. “Está carregada?” Disse me entregando a arma. “Não sei” respondi olhando a arma e tentando descobrir se estava carregada.

“Deveria ter deixado aquele cara ensinar… Como era mesmo o nome dele?” Sunmi disse se encostando no carro. “Kwon” dei de ombros e coloquei a arma presa na calça. “Vamos sair da estrada, já vai escurecer.” olhei pro céu e suspirei colocando a mochila nas costas, apontei para a floresta ao lado da estrada “Vamos ter que continuar pela floresta, tudo bem?” 

“Que seja, vamos logo.” Sunmi deu de ombros e saiu na frente em direção a floresta, pulamos a mureta e caminhamos em direção a floresta. Sempre que a noite se aproximava procurávamos um lugar para passar a noite, e como estávamos a dias nessa estrada, a floresta era nossa melhor opção, era isso, ou os carros, o que não era seguro por conta dos saqueadores e das hordas de caminhantes. Fomos subindo até achar uma parte sem muitas árvores, como uma clareira, olhamos em volta tendo certeza que estávamos sozinhos. Sunmi jogou a mochila no chão e olhou em volta. 

“Vou olhar em volta, não sai daqui tá?” ela concordou e se sentou no chão olhando pro céu, Sunmi nunca foi de admirar as pequenas coisas como por do sol, mas depois do acidente, todo detalhe atraia sua atenção. Coloquei minha mochila ao seu lado e fui em direção às árvores, nos dias que ficamos pela floresta era importante olhar em volta, muita das vezes havia caminhantes perdidos e precisávamos garantir que eles não seriam um problema, não matávamos eles, não queríamos atrair mais deles, então apenas dávamos um jeito de levá-los para longe de onde ficávamos. 

Para nossa sorte não havia nada tão perto de onde estávamos, os caminhantes estavam mais afastados, e nunca dormíamos de verdade, então sempre estávamos de olho para qualquer emergência, minutos depois voltei para o “acampamento” com um sorriso no rosto, mas esse logo morreu quando vi um carro e cinco homens rindo, minha irmã estava de joelhos na frente de um deles me olhando enquanto chorava. 

“Se vocês colaborarem, não vamos matar vocês.” um dos homens disse, o mais forte deles, e apontou a arma pra minha irmã. Levantei as mãos e deixava as lágrimas caírem. “Por favor, levem o que quiserem só… Não machuca ela” disse enquanto um dos homens se aproximava e me pegava pelo braço, me jogando no chão ao lado de Sunmi. 

“Ah lindinho, nós vamos nos divertir muito ainda.” senti algo bater em minha cabeça e foi a última coisa que ouvi além do grito da minha irmã, tudo ficou preto e eu só conseguia pedir que a morte fosse rápida para nós dois.   
  


**_____ xx _____**

  
  


Abri meus olhos e as estrelas foram a primeira coisa que vi, tentei me levantar e minha cabeça latejava muito, minhas mãos estavam presas por uma corda, eu estava entrando em desespero, olhei em volta, os homens ainda estavam ali, uns bebiam perto de uma fogueira e eu não conseguia ver os outros três.

“Sunmi..” tentei dizer, balancei a cabeça com mais força, eu precisava me concentrar, onde estava minha irmã? Me sentei e forcei a vista para enxergar melhor, eu ouvia uns poucos gritos da minha irmã, mas não conseguia achá-la, tentei me levantar o mais silencioso possível, para não chamar a atenção dos homens que bebiam. Andei até próximo o carro me apoiando nele, levei uma das mãos a cabeça pela dor da pancada, fecho os olhos com força abrindo-os logo em seguida, volto a andar e paro atrás do carro tentando me manter em pé, mas não consigo continuar. Sunmi estava deitada com os olhos abertos, olhando para lugar nenhum, um dos homens estava em pé suspendendo a calça e fechando o zíper, isso não podia estar acontecendo, balancei a cabeça enquanto me aproximava. “Sunmi…” corri em sua direção empurrando o homem para longe dela, ele gritou algo mas ignorei, me joguei no chão, puxando-a como podia para meus braços, ela olhou pra mim e depois olhou pro nada, havia tanto sangue, eu a apertava em meus braços.

“Vejo que o bonitinho acordou” um homem riu ao se aproximar de nós e agachar em nossa frente. “Sabe, meus homens se divertiram muito essa noite, mas eu, veja bem, prefiro homens… Estava esperando ansioso para que você acordasse gracinha” eu olhava para a face do homem enquanto arregalava os olhos, eu estava com raiva e medo, ele levou uma das mãos ao meu cabelo e eu desviei de seu toque. “Tirem a garota daqui” ele disse levantando, dois dos homens vieram pra cima tirando Sunmi de meu colo, ela tentou se segurar em meu braço, mas não tinha mais forças, eu gritava com tudo que podia, implorava que a soltassem, o homem que antes falava comigo me puxou pelos braços, soltando as minhas mão e me deitou abaixo de si, eu me debatia e gritava o nome da minha irmã.

Porque aquilo estava acontecendo? Eu chorava e me contorcia, o homem me deu um soco no rosto e tentava tirar minha calça “Isso gracinha, eu adoro uma boa luta” eu empurrava ele como podia, eu tentava me soltar, porém nada adiantava, eu não conseguia mais ver onde minha irmã estava. O homem abriu sua calça, e eu só conseguia chorar enquanto ele tomava o que queria de mim, mas então tudo aconteceu rápido demais, outros gritos se juntaram aos meus, caminhantes estavam invadindo o acampamento, o homem logo saiu de cima de mim, correndo em direção as armas perto da fogueira, eu me levantei como podia e da forma mais rápida que conseguia e corri para as árvores, fechei as calças ainda chorando e me concentrei no que era realmente importante. 

Minha respiração estava acelerada, não tinha tempo de sentir qualquer coisa sobre aquilo, eu precisava chegar até Sunmi, os gritos dos homens misturados com tiros me deixavam cada vez mais nervoso, corri em direção as nossas coisas jogadas e peguei a arma que deixávamos escondida na mochila, quando me virei um dos caminhantes me derrubou, eu gritava e o afastava como podia, o empurrei para longe o suficiente para levantar a arma e atirar, ele caiu sobre mim e eu respirava fundo, ouvia um dos homens gritar, logo o carro foi ligado e ia se distanciando, em minutos os barulhos foram diminuindo e o silêncio começou a predominar. Empurrei o corpo pro lado, levantando com o resto das forças que eu tinha, havia corpos de caminhantes e só consegui identificar três dos homens que nos atacaram, mortos no chão, os que fugiram foram “bons” o bastante para deixar uma bala na cabeça deles, assim, eles não voltariam como caminhantes. Olhei em volta procurando minha irmã, ela estava deitada perto de umas árvores, corri até ela me jogando em seu lado.

“Sun.. Ei!” puxei ela para meu colo fazendo carinho em seus cabelos. Havia mais sangue que antes, olhei por seu corpo, ela estava tão machucada, mas o pior era as mordidas, duas mordidas em suas coxas.

“Bae..” ela tentou falar mas se engasgou com sangue. “Shii.. Não fala não, está tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem…” eu repetia enquanto ela fechava os olhos e abria com dificuldade, ela puxou minha mão que segurava a arma e eu balançava a cabeça negando “Não, por favor…” 

“Por favor..” ela disse e fechou os olhos com força, eu chorava enquanto apertava minha irmã em meus braços, ela era só uma “criança”, não tinha vivido as melhores coisas da vida, ela não merecia esse final, ela não merecia nada do que aconteceu. Eu chorava e posicionava a arma em sua cabeça, fechei meus olhos com força, imagens do nascimento dela passavam em minha cabeça, seus primeiros passos, nossas primeiras brigas, e com esses pensamentos eu apertei o gatilho.


	5. Chapter 5

Eu estava quebrado, um mês se passou desde do dia que perdi minha irmã, um mês em que havia sido violentado. Eu me sentia sujo a maior parte do tempo, mesmo com os banhos precários eu ainda sentia. Os toques, a voz dele, o sangue de Sunmi em minhas mãos. Eu revivia aquela cena todos os dias. Acredite, já não havia mais lágrimas. Eu não vivia mais, apenas sobrevivia. Pouco dormia e quando conseguia adormecer, os pesadelos vinham. Eu me mantia o mais afastado possível de lugares onde eu pudesse ficar encurralado, eu vivia com medo, isso era fato, mas chegar até Jongin era minha prioridade, eu precisava achar meu irmão e esse era o único motivo pelo qual não havia desistido ainda. O cansaço batia cada vez mais, porém eu lutava e me dava por vencido, avançava cada vez mais.

No início, quando estava com Sunmi, costumávamos aproveitar os caminhos do metrô, era uma opção mais rápida, claro que poderíamos ter pego um carro, afinal haviam muitos carros abandonados e com gasolina ainda pelas ruas, porém nenhum de nós sabia dirigir, ou seja, teríamos morrido na primeira tentativa, conclusão, ter cortado caminho pelo metrô nos rendeu bastante, havia uma horda por lá, seguir aquele caminho não era mais uma opção, então optamos por nos arriscar pelas ruas e estradas. Claro que eu teria sido muito mais cuidadoso se eu soubesse do que aconteceria, eu estava pagando por ser desatento, pagando por não ter feito o meu melhor, deveria ter me protegido, deveria ter protegido Sunmi melhor.

Cansado, resolvi parar uns minutos, onde eu me encontrava estava vazio, não havia pessoas e nem caminhantes, o que era bom, encostei em um muro e abri minha mochila, peguei uma garrafa de água que estava pela metade e bebi um gole, olhei novamente para a mochila procurando pelo mapa que achei em um dos carros quilômetros atrás. Ajoelhei no chão, abrindo-o como podia e procurando minha localização. Yeongdong. Suspirei, ainda faltava tanto para chegar em Seul, quase metade do caminho, pelo menos mais uns meses de caminhada, era isso ou desistir e isso não era uma opção. Eu poderia me arriscar pela linha do metrô novamente? Respirei fundo bebendo mais um pouco da água e colocando o mapa de volta na mochila, me levantei arrumando a mochila nas costas e me preparando para continuar a andar. Olhei em volta procurando pelo metrô, tentaria cortar mais um pouco do caminho, era só rezar para que não precisasse me deparar com uma horda tão cedo.

Voltei a andar pela cidade a procura de mais suplementos e da entrada do metrô quando ouvi um tiro, minha primeira reação foi me encolher atrás de uma viga, arrisquei olhar em volta, nada. Os tiros pareciam ter sido perto, mas não tinha como ter certeza, era uma ameaça a tranquilidade, caminhantes logo apareceriam na cidade e isso poderia ser um grande problema. Acelerei meus passos pelas ruas sempre olhando em volta até começar a escutar o barulho feito pelos caminhantes, mas não só um, vários e era alto, só poderia ser uma horda, levei a mão a cabeça preocupado, como eu sairia da cidade se pra isso eu precisava passar por aquelas ruas. Eu estava desarmado, as balas haviam acabado dois dias atrás então todo cuidado era pouco para que eu não precisasse encarar caminhantes.

Fui me aproximando devagar da rua que vinha os barulhos, só precisava atravessá-la sem que me vissem e continuar seguindo pela rua principal, me encostei no muro e virei a cabeça devagar e arregalei os olhos com o que vi. Havia um portão de ferro prendendo muitos deles, deveria ser um tipo de vila, saí de trás do muro sem perceber, olhando todas aquelas “pessoas” presas pelo portão, minha boca estava aberta e eu não conseguia fingir naturalidade, mesmo vivendo aquilo todos os dias. Os caminhantes me viram e avançaram, sendo impedidos pelos portões que agora avançavam, eu balancei a cabeça saindo do transe em que estava, andando de costas para voltar a rua principal e esquecer que tinha visto aquilo. A sorte definitivamente não estava do meu lado, alguns passos depois e um estrondo foi feito, o barulho de algo caindo com muita força no chão, me virei rapidamente e os caminhantes saiam da rua, desesperados, não deviam ter “alimentos” com frequência, e eu era o que eles queriam, agora que estavam soltos.

Arregalei os olhos e comecei a correr, eles vinham correndo atrás de mim, eu não queria olhar para trás, eu continuava a correr e tentava ser o mais rápido possível, a rua a minha frente estava embaçada por causa das lágrimas, eu não queria morrer, eu precisava achar o Jongin, ele precisava saber da mamãe e da Sunmi, eu corria e sentia meu pulmão começar a queimar. Droga! Droga! Droga! Eu virei a primeira esquina, havia carros abandonados para todos os lados, olhei para trás e eles continuavam correndo atrás de mim, eram muitos, eu não poderia fazer nada, eu já estava cansando, não duraria muito mais tempo. Subi pelos carros, pulando, quem sabe aquilo me daria alguma vantagem, continuei correndo, quando os carros começaram a se tornar escassos na rua, voltei a ficar preocupado, eles me alcançariam, eu forcei as pernas a correr mais, joguei a mochila no chão para ficar mais leve e continuei a correr, tentei acelerar.

Grande erro. Cai e rolei pelo chão, senti meu braço doer pelo ralado, me virei de forma rápida para vê-los se aproximar e tentei levantar, mas eu não tinha mais forças, apenas me joguei no chão e cobri a cabeça, meu último pensamento estava em Jongin e que ele estivesse bem e não sofresse por nenhum de nós, estava preparado para a dor das mordidas, porém elas não vieram. O barulho de tiros começou a se fazer presente, logo mais tiros se juntaram e então silêncio. Tirei os braços da cabeça lentamente, olhei em direção aos caminhantes, todos caídos no chão, agora eles não pareciam tantos, me sentei no chão com o resto de força que tinha e olhei em volta, por trás de uns carros afastados de mim algumas pessoas apareceram, eu respirei aliviado, eles haviam me salvado certo? Eu não tinha motivos para me preocupar certo? As cenas da noite com Sunmi surgiam em minha cabeça, as lágrimas continuavam a descer enquanto um homem se aproximava correndo, ele era alto, tinha cabelos escuros e orelhas grandes. Ele era um homem bonito e seus olhos estavam arregalados quando se ajoelhou ao meu lado e levou uma das mãos em meu ombro, me esquivei dele assustado. “Por favor, não toca em mim” era o que eu pensava. Ele levou as mãos novamente em meus ombros e dessa vez não consegui me afastar, minha cabeça doía.

“Você está bem? Foi mordido?” ele dizia enquanto me inspecionava e eu só conseguia ver tudo rodar, eu olhava para os outros que se aproximavam e tentava falar alguma coisa, queria gritar para que se afastassem, mas nada saia, balancei a cabeça como podia negando, mas não sabia se era uma resposta ou pelo medo. “Você é um cara de sorte, meu Deus…” ele olhou para os amigos quando alguém falou com ele. “Nenhuma mordida.”

“Chanyeol” alguém gritou de longe e eu conhecia aquela voz, eu me afastei novamente do tal Chanyeol e tentei levantar correndo, ele se assustou e levantou me segurando, eu me debati para que ele me soltasse. Droga! Ele era um desconhecido, ele não tinha esse direito. Tudo que eu mais queria era ver Jongin. Que tudo não fosse um sonho, por favor.

“Jongin! Jongin!” eu gritei tentando correr e sendo segurado pelo grandão que arregalou os olhos novamente ao me ouvir chamar pelo meu irmão. Eu tentei me soltar dele enquanto as lágrimas caiam. “Me solta, por favor, me solta!” ele me segurou com força nos braços, eu chorava e mesmo querendo sair dali e ver meu irmão eu deixei que ele me segurasse, não estava aguentando meu próprio peso, continuava olhando para as pessoas que se aproximavam na esperança de ver o rosto de Jongin. Era tudo que eu precisava. Ver Jongin.

“Baekhyun!” ouvi meu nome ser chamado e sorri, parecia loucura estar feliz, mas eu estava. Estava aliviado, era meu irmão ali, ele estava vivo, vi seu rosto preocupado se aproximar e depois mais nada, meu corpo não aguentou mais e eu apaguei.

  
  


**_____ xx _____**

**Chanyeol**

Estávamos nessa viagem quase suicida para chegar em Busan, acontece que quando o apocalipse começou eu não tinha mais ninguém para salvar, e do nosso grupo, apenas Jongin tinha uma família que até onde sabíamos poderia ou não ter sido afetada. Quando nos encontramos em meio a todo aquele caos para fugir, não tínhamos um plano, não tínhamos nada. A verdade era que nenhum de nós tinha algo a perder, todos havíamos perdido tudo, naquele primeiro dia ou bem antes disso, menos Jongin, ele tinha uma família, e mesmo que na altura do campeonato eles pudessem estar mortos, tentávamos manter as esperanças e seguir caminho.

Não foi nenhum pouco fácil chegar na metade do caminho, para nossa sorte encontramos Sehun, Junmyeon e Taeyeon, nós seis nos ajudávamos em tudo, porém nada nunca é perfeito, ainda mais nesse novo mundo, perdemos Taeyeon para uma horda de caminhantes durante o caminho, mesmo comigo e Sehun sendo bons com armas, não havia nada que podíamos ter feito para salvá-la, então podíamos dizer que ainda estávamos de luto quando chegamos a Yeongdong. Resolvemos sentar para descansar um pouco, os últimos dois dias de viagem foram silenciosos, uma forma de respeito por nossa perda, Sehun e eu, continuamos o caminho para verificar o perímetro, tínhamos que saber o que poderíamos encontrar em cada lugar que estávamos.

Jongin se sentou no capô de um dos carros e Kyungsoo logo o abraçou fechando os olhos, já Suho, como preferia ser chamado Junmyeon, se sentou no chão, encostando na lataria do carro e levou as mãos a cabeça. Acenei para eles e corri até Sehun que segurava um rifle me esperando, olhamos em volta e não havia nada, entramos em uma rua e Sehun fez sinal apontando para um caminhante que andava pelos carros, carreguei a arma e me aproximei de forma silenciosa dos carros, Sehun colocou o rifle em minha frente me impedindo de continuar, acenou com a cabeça para o caminhante e subiu em cima de um carro, revirei os olhos guardando a arma na calça, encostei no carro observando. Sehun era o mais quieto de todos nós, e isso não era diferente na hora de manusear uma arma e matar caminhantes, era pessoal para ele, havia perdido o irmão para aquelas coisas e quase perdera Suho também. O tiro foi certeiro, o barulho ecoou alto, Sehun sorriu ao descer do carro, levei uma das mãos ao ombro do mais novo e sorri de lado e voltamos para a estrada onde o resto do pessoal estava, quando aparecemos na visão deles, Suho correu em direção a Sehun abraçando-o.

“Eu ouvi um tiro, o que houve?” perguntou enquanto nos aproximávamos de Jongin e Kyungsoo. Sehun abraçou o namorado acalmando-o.

“Tinha um caminhante desgarrado, Sehun deu um jeito nele” dei de ombros e me encostei no carro, Jongin balançou a cabeça negando. “Eu sei o que vai dizer, não ficaremos muito tempo aqui de qualquer forma, ele precisava… Você sabe” Jongin respirou fundo e concordou se encostando no carro ao meu lado. O silêncio voltou a reinar, ficamos parados ali por mais uns minutos até que um barulho alto se fez presente, me levantei correndo pegando a arma e Sehun já estava andando na frente em alerta. Jongin puxou Kyungsoo para trás dele e Suho apenas se aproximou de Sehun seguindo-o com cautela. Eu e Sehun fomos andando na frente, acelerando nossos passos à medida que ouvíamos os caminhantes, pelo barulho não eram muitos, mas o suficiente para dar um pouco de trabalho, Suho abaixou com a mochila, tirando de lá munição o suficiente e nos entregando, fiz sinal para Jongin e Kyungsoo, eles podiam ficar quietos ali que Sehun e eu dávamos conta.

Quando os caminhantes apareceram em nossa visão a minha surpresa foi bem maior, deviam ser um total de quinze caminhantes mais ou menos, mas o que me deixou sem fala era que na frente deles um garoto corria, Sehun me olhou com os olhos arregalados e eu corri para ficar ao seu lado, o garoto caiu e eu parei de pensar disparando os primeiros tiros, logo Sehun me acompanhou. Suho pegou uma das armas na mochila se juntando a nós, eram muitos caminhantes perto do garoto que se encolhia cada vez mais, Sehun acertava todos e Suho conseguia atrasar alguns para que nós matássemos, afinal só Sehun e eu sabíamos atirar. Quando o último caminhante caiu nos entreolhamos assustados, mais um sobrevivente e dessa vez foi por pouco, se não estivéssemos ali ele não teria aguentado.

Eu saí de trás do carro, “Chanyeol!” Sehun me chamou baixo, porém o ignorei e continuei me aproximando, o garoto olhava pra os caminhantes caídos enquanto se sentava com dificuldade, ele olhou pra trás e me olhou, ele estava assustado e olhar Sehun e Suho atrás de mim deixou ele mais desconfortável, fiz sinal para que eles esperassem e corri até o garoto, me ajoelhei ao seu lado, ele era lindo com seus cabelos castanhos e lábios pequenos, nossa, era cruel o quão péssimo ele estava.

“Você está bem? Foi mordido?” coloquei uma das mãos em seu ombro apertando de leve, ele se esquivou do meu toque, forcei novamente o contato, a outra mão passava por suas costas, precisava saber se ele estava bem, eu examinava o garoto com cuidado, ele abria a boca mas nada saia então apenas negou com a cabeça enquanto me olhava. “Você é um cara de sorte, meu Deus…” olhei para Sehun e Suho que se aproximavam.

“Ele foi mordido?” Suho perguntou olhando para o garoto e depois pra mim. “Nenhuma mordida.” eu disse suspirando e levando uma das mãos a cabeça do garoto assustado que se encolhia a cada novo toque meu.

“Chanyeol!” Jongin gritou de longe enquanto corria em nossa direção com Kyungsoo, olhei para eles e depois para o garoto que estava com os olhos arregalados e tentava se levantar me afastando de si e procurando por algo que eu não fazia ideia do que era, o segurei com força para não deixá-lo cair, ele tentou me afastar, mas continuava o segurando e quando ia perguntar o que era ele começou a gritar pelo Jongin. Arregalei os olhos e o segurei com mais força, “Me solta, por favor, me solta!” ele gritava e tentava se soltar, o segurei com mais força, era visível que ele estava muito fraco, olhei para Jongin e Kyungsoo que pararam assustados ao ouvir o garoto, e logo voltaram a correr com mais rapidez em nossa direção.

“Baekhyun!” Jongin gritou e Baekhyun sorriu, senti o peso do menino em meu corpo, ele não duraria mais tempo acordado, e foi só Jongin aparecer em seu campo de visão que Baekhyun apagou. Eu olhava para todos com os olhos arregalados, então ele era Baekhyun? Como ele conseguiu chegar aqui? Algo estava muito errado, peguei ele em meus braços sob protestos de Jongin. “Larga ele Chanyeol, é o meu irmão! Ele foi mordido? Que merda aconteceu?” Jongin tentava tirar Baekhyun do meu colo e quando não conseguia colocava as mãos na cabeça.

“Jongin se acalma! Não podemos ficar mais tempo aqui ok? Foram muitos tiros, mais caminhantes vão aparecer, temos que arrumar um lugar pra ficar e só assim o Chanyeol vai poder cuidar dele” Kyungsoo segurou o rosto do namorado entre as mãos e dizia com calma fazendo Jongin concordar enquanto chorava. “Vamos!” disse puxando-o pela mão e fazendo sinal para que seguíssemos ele.

  
  


**_____ xx _____**

  
  
  


“Porque ele não acorda?” Jongin perguntou entrando no quarto improvisado que havíamos feito. Não daria tempo de sairmos da cidade, não com Baekhyun desmaiado, então Sehun deu a ideia de entrar uma das casas que havia ali, optamos por um prédio, seria mais seguro ficar “longe do chão”, Kyungsoo e Suho fecharam a entrada principal e buscamos tudo que precisávamos para deixar Baekhyun confortável até acordar. Nossa sorte era termos uma mochila com todos os tipos de medicamentos, soros e acessos, quando decidimos sair de Seul para procurar a família de Jongin, passamos, antes de mais nada, no hospital que eu estagiava, usei minha carteirinha e saqueamos, pegamos tudo que poderíamos vir a precisar e em meses nunca precisamos utilizar mais do que remédios para dor, pelo menos até agora.

“Jongin, exaustão é sério, não sabemos pelo que ele passou até chegar aqui, ele vai acordar, mas não posso te dizer que vai ser hoje ou amanhã” disse me sentando em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, assim como Jongin, eu queria que Baekhyun acordasse, a forma como ele me olhou, o medo, não queria conversar com Jongin e dar a notícia de que algo muito sério havia acontecido com ele, podia ser coisa da minha cabeça também. Balancei a cabeça afastando os pensamentos e olhei para Jongin que estava sentado na cama segurando a mão do irmão. “Chanyeol eu não posso perder ele. Ele estava sozinho, isso não é nada bom.” concordei com a cabeça.

“Você não vai perdê-lo Jongin, só… De tempo ao tempo” me levantei colocando uma das mãos nas costas de Jongin “O importante é que nós o encontramos, temos tempo e tudo que precisamos para cuidar dele ok?” Jongin concordou e se levantou suspirando, saiu do quarto me deixando sozinho com Baekhyun. Me sentei onde Jongin estava e segurei a mão de Baekhyun fazendo um carinho na mesma. “Posso te chamar de Baek?” disse recebendo o silêncio em resposta, ele dormia tranquilamente “Já faz dois dias Baek… Não quero apressá-lo, mas já está na hora de acordar” levei minha outra mão a seu rosto fazendo um carinho calmo. “Seu irmão está enlouquecendo e ele vai me enlouquecer também” ri sem humor e respirei fundo. “Vou te deixar um pouco sozinho tudo bem? Volto mais tarde para ver como você está” suspiro e me levanto da cama, mas algo segura minha mão, olho para Baekhyun que ainda está dormindo, mas segurando minha mão com certa força, sorrio um pouco e me sento novamente na cama fazendo carinho em sua mão.

  
  
  


**_____ xx _____**

**Baekhyun**

  
  


Meu corpo inteiro doía, pior que isso, minha cabeça doía cada vez mais, abri os olhos e a claridade quase me cegou, fazendo com que eu os fechasse novamente. Eu estava morto? Havia sido mordido? Abri os olhos novamente encarando um teto, olhei em volta confuso, onde eu estava? Jongin! Eu havia mesmo achado meu irmão? Fiz menção em levantar mas senti um peso em minhas pernas, havia um rapaz ali, dormindo despreocupado. Era um dos caras que me salvaram dos caminhantes. Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Chanyeol? Olhei para ele com desconfiança, eu podia confiar nele? Jongin estava com eles não é? Continuei encarando Chanyeol que dormia, reparando nele agora com mais calma, ele realmente era bonito, seus cabelos escuros enroladinhos, a pele branca e os lábios cheiinhos, era um conjunto e tanto, e ainda analisando o homem em minha frente.

Percebi que estávamos de mãos dadas, arregalei os olhos, mas não tive coragem de desfazer o gesto, mas eu deveria não? E se ele quisesse me fazer mal? Balancei a cabeça negando, ele havia me salvado, então eu poderia dar um voto de confiança. Levado pela curiosidade, levei a outra mão em seu cabelo, não queria acordá-lo, só queria tocá-lo por um momento. Ele se remexeu um pouco com o toque e eu sorri, era reconfortante vê-lo descansar assim, era um sono invejável, queria ter essa tranquilidade, queria poder dormir livre dos pesadelos. Levei a mão que estava em seu cabelo para seu rosto, mas ao fazer isso ele abriu os olhos e eu retirei a mão rapidamente enquanto ele se sentava na cadeira abruptamente.

“Você acordou! Tem muito tempo? Desculpa eu acabei pegando no sono” ele dizia tudo muito rápido, olhou para nossas mãos dadas e arregalou os olhos desfazendo o ato rapidamente, ele era… fofo. “Desculpa por isso ér..”

“Obrigada” disse enquanto abaixava a cabeça e brincava com o fio do cobertor. “Você me salvou. Mas…” olhei para seu rosto e sorri um pouco deixando umas lágrimas caírem. “Obrigada, mas preferia que não tivesse salvo” ele nada disse, apenas se aproximou e tentou me abraçar, e eu apenas me afastei com os olhos arregalados e as lágrimas caindo, ele me olhou assustado e levantou as mãos, foi se aproximando devagar e eu apenas olhava para cada gesto que ele fazia, ele me abraçou, o mais apertado que pode e eu chorei, fui deixando o medo de lado, fui deixando que meu corpo se acalmasse e chorei tudo que não consegui desde que tudo começou, chorei minha mãe, por Sunmi, por tudo que ainda poderia acontecer. Pela primeira vez me permitir não ter medo, algo em Chanyeol fazia com que eu me acalmasse e de certa forma eu queria confiar nele, eu precisava confiar em alguém.

“Tenho certeza que passou por muito, mas se você for igual seu irmão, sei que você é muito mais forte do que acha” ele se afastou um pouco para limpar minhas lágrimas e sorriu. Eu apenas o encarava e me afastava um pouco me encolhendo na cama. “Vou chamar o Jongin tudo bem? Acho que vocês tem muito o que conversar” concordei com a cabeça e ele se afastou, saindo pela porta indo atrás do meu irmão. Realmente tínhamos muito o que conversar, mas não queria dar notícias tão ruins, Chanyeol disse que eu era forte, mas eu duvidava, tudo que eu mais queria era ter morrido naquela noite junto a Sunmi. Não ter que conviver com a culpa de não ter sido forte o suficiente de nos proteger, sem precisar sentir constantemente o peso das mãos daquele homem em cima de mim. Fechei os olhos com força por causa das lembranças.

Ter encontrado Jongin, saber que ele estava vivo e bem, era o suficiente, eu podia apenas ir agora certo? Eu não queria mais viver, eu não aguentaria mais. Me encolhi na cama, segurando as pernas com os braços escondendo meu rosto entre as pernas enquanto me permitia chorar, não contaria tudo a Jongin, ele não precisava carregar esse fardo, isso era algo que eu deveria levar comigo até finalmente morrer. Ninguém precisava saber. Chanyeol entrou pelo quarto se sentando novamente na cadeira ao lado da cama e sorriu, agradeci internamente por ele não perguntar nada ou dizer nada sobre eu ainda estar chorando.

“Jongin já está vindo… Ele saiu com o Kyungsoo para ver se tinha alguns suprimentos aqui por perto.” ele balançou um rádio em frente ao rosto mostrando como chamará Jongin. “Você dormiu por dois dias… Ele deve estar vindo que nem desesperado” Chanyeol riu de leve.

“Dois dias?” arregalei os olhos com a informação, eu havia dormido por dois dias inteiros? Sem pesadelos? Nada? Olhei para Chanyeol que assumiu uma postura mais séria ao me encarar. “Você estava exausto, debilitado…” Chanyeol olhou em volta e suspirou. “Cuidei de você durante os dois dias, troquei suas roupas… Me surpreende que não tenha sido mordido… Havia muito sangue seco… ” Chanyeol engoliu em seco e continuou me olhando.

“Não sei do que você está falando…” desviei a atenção de Chanyeol, o olhar do mesmo me causava arrepios, ele não tinha como saber o que aconteceu, só respire fundo Baek. Chanyeol se levantou e sentou ao meu lado na cama, me encolhi com a aproximação sem olhar para ele.

“Estava quase me formando em medicina antes de tudo acontecer, Baek, posso chamá-lo assim?” concordei com a cabeça “Você não tem noção de como estava quando te encontramos, suas roupas, o sangue seco.” Chanyeol balançou a cabeça provavelmente afastando a imagem, ele me olhou nos olhos, estava sério. “Te examinei detalhadamente Baek, você estava muito machucado, hematomas na cintura, coxas, você…” sabia onde ele queria chegar, droga! Se ele sabia, Jongin já deveria saber também.

“Eu não quero falar disso” o interrompi e virei o rosto encarando minhas mãos. “O Jongin… Ele..” Chanyeol me interrompeu e segurou minha mão com força, tentei me soltar mas ele segurou com força, mas, ainda assim, carinhoso. Olhei para ele e para nossas mãos, suas ações me deixavam confusos queria me afastar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia que ele não me faria mal algum. Droga! Ele me passava tranquilidade e meu coração precisava disso, de calma. De paz.

“Não. Eu só disse que você estava exausto e que precisava dormir, o que não era uma mentira. Entenda que eu também não sei nada, só tenho teorias do que…” Chanyeol foi interrompido por um Jongin que entrava igual um furacão no quarto e me abraçava com certa força. Arregalei os olhos incomodado com o abraço do meu irmão. Isso era errado, era meu irmão, que droga. Chanyeol soltou nossa mão e se afastou e eu queria dizer para ele não largar minha mão. Eu precisava de sua calmaria. Droga, o que estava acontecendo comigo? “Vou deixá-los sozinhos” ele disse ao sair do quarto e quando dei por mim já tinha dito não, queria que ele ficasse ali, precisava que ele ficasse ali. Por algum motivo, ele era o único em quem eu confiava para estar perto. Um outro garoto entrou no quarto e sorriu ao ver meu irmão me abraçando, levei uma das mãos em suas costas, relutante.

“Tudo bem Chan, pode ficar.” Jongin fez um carinho em meus cabelos enquanto sorria. “Graças a Deus Baek, eu estava tão preocupado.” eu olhava meu irmão e tentava ao máximo não chorar, droga! “Baek, o que aconteceu? Cadê a mamãe? A Sunmi?” ele questionava e eu não conseguia dizer nada, as lágrimas voltaram a cair e eu apenas balançava a cabeça negando, me afastei de Jongin, as cenas vivas em minha cabeça. Eu não contaria para Jongin, ele só precisava saber que eu não fui forte o bastante. “Droga Baek!’ Jongin começou a chorar e me voltou a me abraçar apertado. Olhei para Chanyeol que estava no canto do quarto e deixava umas lágrimas caírem, ele forçou um sorriso pra mim, e eu escondi o rosto no pescoço do meu irmão.

“Desculpa, eu não consegui protegê-las” sussurrei em meio ao choro, as imagens de mamãe e Sunmi passavam por minha cabeça. “Como aconteceu?” Jongin perguntou me afastando e limpando meu rosto. Me esquivei um pouco do meu irmão me encostando na cabeceira da cama, olhei pro chão antes de responder.

“A mamãe se transformou no hospital naquela mesma noite e a Sunmi…” neguei com a cabeça “Isso não importa mais…” eu sussurrei e ele arregalou os olhos me encarando. “Como isso não importa?” eu conseguia sentir a dor de Jongin, a incredulidade em seu tom de voz era visível, eu dei de ombros e virei o rosto. Eu estava fingindo indiferença, eu não queria jogar coisas tão dolorosas em suas mãos, eu tinha que manter minha máscara, Jongin não merecia sofrer. “Baek o que aconteceu? Como ela morreu?” fechei os olhos com força e continuei quieto. “Que droga Baekhyun! Isso não é hora de fazer drama!” Jongin levantou irritado e me olhava com fogo nos olhos, levou as mãos até meus ombros e me sacudiu, arregalei os olhos com a atitude do meu irmão.

Lembrei das mãos daquele homem em mim, lembrei da dor, levantei da cama com certa rapidez me afastando de Jongin. “O que aconteceu?” Chanyeol e o outro rapaz de aproximaram para segurar Jongin que gritava comigo. “Que merda Baekhyun! Você não é mais criança, para com essa merda e diz o que aconteceu com a minha irmã!” levei minhas mãos a orelha, droga! As cenas de Sunmi deitada em meu colo, o sangue correndo em minhas roupas, balançava a cabeça. O barulho do tiro ecoava em minha cabeça repetidas vezes. Chanyeol falava alto para Jongin parar e se acalmar, mas aquilo era demais, tirei a mão dos ouvidos enquanto encarava meu irmão.

“EU MATEI ELA! SATISFEITO?” gritei enquanto as lágrimas caiam. Jongin parou de se mexer e me olhava com os olhos arregalados, os outros me encaravam da mesma forma. “Eu meti uma bala na cabeça dela, era isso que queria ouvir? Eu sou um fraco de merda que não conseguiu nem salvar a própria irmã! Aqueles homens, eles, droga, eles…” levei a mão a cabeça que doía cada vez mais, as imagens passavam em câmera lenta, o cheiro de podre, de sangue, eu balançava a cabeça “Ela gritou por mim, ela pediu minha ajuda, ela… Eles estavam em maior número, eles fizeram, eles…” levei as mãos até o peito, doía tanto, só queria que aquela dor parasse, as lágrimas caiam cada vez mais, o ar estava faltando.

“Depois os caminhantes vieram e eu... eu matei a minha irmã…” sussurrei a última parte enquanto o ar faltava cada vez mais, eu tentava respirar e não conseguia, apertei com força a blusa perto do peito, doía muito. Chanyeol soltou Jongin e correu até mim, ele me segurou com força entre seus braços e eu tentava me soltar enquanto chorava alto, ele deitou minha cabeça em seu peitoral e fazia carinho em meus cabelos e dizia que tudo ia ficar bem. Fechei meus olhos com força parando de lutar contra os carinhos e escutei Chanyeol dizer algo para o outro rapaz que tirou Jongin do quarto a força fechando a porta logo em seguida. “Eu matei minha irmã Chanyeol, eu matei minha irmã” eu chorava, e Chanyeol apenas dizia que tudo ia ficar bem. Ele se sentou na cama me puxando para seu colo e eu apenas me deixei levar. Ninguém entenderia toda a dor que eu estava sentindo, mas Chanyeol apenas ficou ali me deixando chorar até que eu dormisse em seus braços.


	6. Chapter 6

Minha briga com Jongin havia tomado muito de mim, depois da discussão que tivemos eu dormi por mais algumas horas e Chanyeol havia dito que era normal no meu estado, exaustão não era brincadeira e a conversa que tivemos não havia ajudado muito, minhas emoções estavam à flor da pele, o que me fez desestabilizar novamente. Eu sabia que precisava encarar Jongin novamente, eu havia jogado a bomba e nem ao menos havia sido de forma cuidadosa e ele merecia uma explicação, merecia saber o que aconteceu naquela noite, eu precisava de uma dose de coragem pois a conversa não seria fácil, e a julgar pelo pouco que aconteceu no dia anterior, seria muito doloroso, mas Chanyeol havia prometido estar comigo, ele estava preocupado que eu tivesse mais uma crise de ansiedade e bem eu não me opus a idéia, mas eu sabia que precisava estar apenas Jongin e eu. Me levantei da cama e coloquei um casaco que estava largado sobre o sofá, suspirei e saí do quarto olhando em volta, queria encontrar Chanyeol, antes de lidar com meu irmão. Andei pelos cômodos do apartamento e entrei na cozinha, que era pequena comparada à da minha antiga casa, havia alguns bujões de gás e só então me dei conta de que ali ainda havia energia, o que era bom, eram poucos os lugares que haviam energia o que me fazia questionar quanto tempo ainda tínhamos antes de voltar a idade das pedras.

“Oh.. Você acordou!” um rapaz entrou na cozinha e se aproximou de mim sorrindo, colocou uma caixa na mesa tirando alguns enlatados e garrafas de água. Ele estava no quarto durante a briga com meu irmão, era baixinho e possuía olhos grandes, onde eu já havia visto ele? “Está procurando o Jongin? Posso chamá-lo no rádio…” disse pegando o rádio preso as calças e eu neguei com a cabeça, olhei pro chão e depois novamente pra ele. “Certo.” ele disse deixando o rádio de lado voltando a mexer na caixa.

“Como Jongin está?” sussurrei olhando para o chão enquanto brincava com a manga do casaco que estava um pouco grande demais, sendo bastante confortável e me deixando mais calmo com o cheiro suave. “Eu.. Eu vou conversar com ele, eu só..” olhei para ele e ele concordou com a cabeça. Não queria demonstrar fraqueza para mais pessoas e ao que parecia ele conhecia bem meu irmão, queria deixar claro que não pretendia deixar o assunto de lado. “Ele está bem… Eu acho. Ele tinha esperanças sabe? Por favor, não deixe ele no escuro…” ele disse se aproximando de mim e segurou minha mão. “Você também não precisa guardar tudo pra si mesmo… Vocês precisam…”

“Eu sei…” o interrompi soltando minha mão e me afastando um pouco. Ele concordou com a cabeça e sorriu de lado, foi até a caixa e pegou uma garrafa de água e veio em minha direção, estendeu a garrafa e eu peguei com calma. Porque eu estava receoso? Ele não era má pessoa, dava pra ver como se importava com meu irmão, mas eu não queria que ele me tocasse. Não queria que ninguém me tocasse. O único que conseguia se aproximar de mim era Chanyeol, eu confiava nele de alguma forma. Olhei em volta. “Cadê… O Chanyeol?”

“Ele deve estar no terraço… É onde ele mais fica desde que viemos pra cá.” concordei com a cabeça e me afastei para sair do apartamento. “A propósito me chamo Kyungsoo, não sei se Jongin já falou de mim…” ele deu de ombros se encostando na pia da cozinha. Kyungsoo. Claro! Era o garoto com quem meu irmão trabalhava e tinha crush. Por isso ele não me era estranho, Jongin sempre me enviava foto dos dois. Eles ficavam bem juntos. “Sim..” ele me olhou confuso. “Ele me falava sobre você… Vocês..” cocei a nuca envergonhado e ele ficou vermelho desviando o olhar e voltando a mexer na caixa.

“É.. Estamos juntos..” ele sorriu e eu retribui o sorriso e apontei pra porta, ele concordou e eu saí em direção a porta do apartamento. Era bom que Jongin não estivesse sozinho, ele teria alguém para ajudá-lo e acalmá-lo, alguém que tornasse a dor da perda mais suportável, alguém para dar suporte, coisa que eu não tinha. Jongin conheceu Kyungsoo na faculdade de engenharia e o mesmo havia o ajudado a arrumar um emprego, não demorou muito para Jongin começar a falar do amigo com mais carinho e logo contar que estava apaixonado. Foi bom ver meu irmão passar por isso, ver ele se empenhando em demonstrar o que sentia além de sempre perguntar como podia se declarar, estava feliz por saber que seu irmão havia conseguido dizer o que sentia ao baixinho e que eles tivessem juntos, mesmo que na atual circunstância. Sai do apartamento olhando em volta, havia um homem apoiado a porta, ele me olhou e acenou com a cabeça, devolvi o aceno enquanto me encolhia e andava apressado até as escadas.

Subi dois lances de escadas e abri a porta que dava para o terraço, coloquei a cabeça para fora observando, Chanyeol estava sentado no parapeito olhando para a paisagem, estava silêncio então entrei com calma e encostei a porta novamente. Fui me aproximando do maior e me sentei ao seu lado no parapeito, nós nos olhamos e ele sorriu voltando a olhar a paisagem, não dizíamos nada, e nem era preciso, o silêncio estava confortável, mas eu precisava me abrir. De alguma forma eu sentia que podia confiar nele, era pouco tempo que o conhecia, mas ele fazia com que eu me sentisse menos sujo. No fundo ele sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas não me olhava com pena, ele sempre sorria e dizia que tudo ia ficar bem, e isso me dava esperanças, e eu me pegava desejando ser mais como Chanyeol. Olhei para ele e desviei o olhar suspirando, me encolhi dentro do casaco e continuei observando a paisagem, me permitindo sentir o cheiro suave que o casaco tinha, ação essa que não passou despercebida pelo maior.

“Esse casaco é meu…” ele riu ao ver eu arregalar os olhos e encarar ele. “Deixei lá com a intenção que usasse, tem feito frio esses dias..” ele disse com um sorriso e voltou a olhar pro nada. As ruas estavam vazias, havia corpos de caminhantes mortos por ali, resultado do dia em que me salvaram e mais alguns que julgo ser das vezes que eles saíam atrás de suprimentos. “Tinha um cara com uma cara fechada nas escadas…” dei de ombros enquanto o olhava.

“Deve ser o Sehun… Acredite, aquela é a única cara que ele tem e já o conhecemos a meses.” Chanyeol riu e me empurrou de leve com o ombro, eu sorri com sua atitude e concordei com a cabeça. O silêncio voltou a reinar, eu continuava olhando para a rua e para os carros abandonados, mas uma movimentação captou meu olhar, Jongin e outro homem vinham andando pela rua com mochilas grandes nas costas e fui acompanhando meu irmão com olhar enquanto suspirava. A conversa não demoraria a acontecer, olhei para Chanyeol que também seguia Jongin com o olhar e abaixou a cabeça, ele também estava preocupado.

“Naquela noite… Eu…” respirei fundo e balancei a cabeça devagar, Chanyeol me olhou confuso até entender sobre o que se tratava “Nós resolvemos ficar na floresta, às vezes fazíamos isso para não encontrar caminhantes nas ruas. Eu costumava verificar o perímetro antes de descansarmos…” olhei para Chanyeol que concordou com a cabeça me incentivando a continuar “Sunmi sempre ficava no lugar onde ficaríamos e eu ia olhar. Eu jurava que olhei o perímetro, eu tinha tanta certeza mas…” fechei os olhos e balancei a cabeça. “Quando voltei, eles estavam com a Sunmi, eram 5 homens, eles estavam rindo e eu pedi… Pedi que não a machucassem, mas um deles me acertou na cabeça” Chanyeol olhou para o nada, parecia entender o quão difícil era para mim contar o que aconteceu, ele estava deixando no meu tempo e eu agradecia internamente. “Eles… Chanyeol, eles…” fechei os olhos com força novamente, eu precisava ficar calmo. Chanyeol colocou o braço em volta do meu ombro com calma, eu me encolhi e ele se aproximou devagar. “Não precisa contar Baek.. Está tudo..” balancei a cabeça o interrompendo.

“Eu preciso contar, eu não vou conseguir guardar isso, eu…” as lágrimas caíam e Chanyeol me abraçou melhor e eu permiti, me encolhi e respirei fundo antes de continuar. “Eles violaram ela… Ela era praticamente só um corpo. Todos eles Chan.. Menos um.” Olhei para o nada, meu corpo havia travado e Chanyeol me olhava sério. “Ele só esperou eu acordar.. Ele… Foi horrível.” fechei os olhos e as lágrimas caíram, Chanyeol travou ao meu lado e eu senti seu abraço mais forte em torno de mim. Eu balancei a cabeça e me encolhi mais. “Eu ainda sinto as mãos dele… Cada toque.” eu falava com nojo, e raiva. “Eu nunca me senti tão sujo em toda minha vida… Ele ia fundo e não importava o quanto eu gritasse, ele não parava, ele…” levei as mãos ao rosto enquanto chorava, Chanyeol chorava também, mas ele se controlava, por mim, ele queria me passar força e me acalmar, eu não merecia essa amizade, eu era sujo, eu era errado.

“Baek, a culpa não foi sua” ele disse com a voz embargada e com calma retirou minhas mãos do rosto e limpou minhas lágrimas. “Nem você, nem Sunmi tem culpa da crueldade dos homens.” disse e sorriu de lado, era possível ver a dor em seus olhos, mas nenhuma pena.

“Mas eu a matei… Os caminhantes invadiram, eu só conseguia pensar que eu tinha que achar a Sun…” balancei a cabeça e olhei para Chanyeol que prestava atenção em mim. “Eu cheguei tarde demais Chan… Ela foi mordida e eu não podia fazer nada, eu não podia deixar ela se transformar naquelas coisas, eu…” fechei os olhos e Chanyeol puxou minha cabeça para seu peito me abraçando e fazendo carinho em minhas costas.

“Você fez o certo… Sei que foi difícil, mas foi o certo Baek” eu chorava, mas Chanyeol sabia exatamente o que dizer. “Você passou por muito, mas isso só mostra o quão forte você é Bae” neguei com a cabeça. “Eu sou sujo… Eu tinha que ter morrido.. Eu…” Chanyeol me interrompeu.

“Shiu! Nunca mais diga isso… Você é um cara maravilhoso que fez tudo que podia e estava ao seu alcance. O mundo tá um caos, as pessoas estão perdendo a humanidade, e mesmo assim você andou quilômetros só para encontrar o Jongin!” Chanyeol se afastou para me olhar e sorriu ao limpar meu rosto. “Você é um lutador Baek e nossa… Você é tudo, menos uma pessoa suja.” abaixei a cabeça envergonhado.

“Obrigado… Obrigado por me salvar.” olhei em seus olhos e pela primeira vez eu me senti realmente grato por estar vivo. Chanyeol sorriu e se aproximou fazendo um carinho em meus cabelos. Voltamos a olhar para a paisagem, o clima melhorou consideravelmente, conversamos sobre outras coisas e até me permitir rir. Chanyeol era precioso e eu estava me sentindo feliz e minha consciência estava tranquila pela primeira vez em dias.

  
  


**_____ xx _____**

  
  
  


Estava me sentindo muito mais leve depois da minha conversa com Chanyeol, ainda me sentia estranho, ainda tinha medo de tudo e qualquer coisa, mas havia dado o primeiro passo para me recuperar. Eu ainda me sentia sujo, mas Chanyeol continuava ali, continuava dizendo que não era minha culpa, e uma parcela dentro de mim acreditava nele. Durante meses eu dei o meu melhor, eu fiz tudo que podia e era isso que eu repetia pra mim mesmo enquanto andava até o quarto que Jongin estava. Havia tomado uma dose de coragem necessária para contar tudo a ele, sem esconder nada. Se com Chanyeol eu já havia tirado um grande peso das minhas costas, contar a Jongin me libertaria de muito mais sofrimento.

“Você não matou a Sunmi, você a salvou, você livrou ela de voltar como uma daquelas coisas lá fora.” Chanyeol havia dito quando saímos do telhado, e pela primeira vez eu havia parado para pensar, Sunmi não gostaria de voltar como um caminhante, ninguém gostaria, certamente eu iria querer a mesma coisa. Parei em frente a porta de Jongin e suspirei ao bater. Eu só esperava que Jongin também me entendesse, que não me culpasse e que tirasse todo o peso que tenho carregado em meu coração. Jongin abriu a porta e me olhou surpreso.

“Eu posso entrar?” perguntei sem graça. Jongin concordou com a cabeça e abriu espaço para que eu entrasse. Kyungsoo estava deitado na cama, ele se sentou e olhou para mim e Jongin que se aproximava de nós dois e se sentava na cama. “Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos. Vocês tem muito o que conversar.” Kyungsoo sorriu ao se levantar, mas Jongin segurou a mão dele o impedindo. “Nini…”

“Está tudo bem você ficar…” me encolhi dentro do casaco de Chanyeol. Kyungsoo concordou e se sentou ao lado de Jongin. Parado em pé no quarto suspirei, pedindo forças para não desabar. “A mamãe se tornou um caminhante no hospital naquela noite. Procuramos pelo médico dela, Donghae, mas ele também…” dei de ombros e olhei pro chão. Chanyeol disse que eu poderia fechar os olhos e imaginar ele ali e foi exatamente isso que fiz. Fechei meus olhos com força enquanto me agarrava ao casaco do maior. “Sunmi e eu estávamos por conta própria e decididos a achar você… Um mês antes de vocês me encontrarem, nós…” respirei fundo ainda de olhos fechados, senti alguém segurar minha mão e me controlei para não soltar, eu precisava de forças, como contar ao meu irmão sobre o estupro? sobre como a nossa menininha foi morta? ainda de olhos fechados, respirei fundo mais uma vez.

“Nós resolvemos ficar na floresta para passar a noite… Eu saí para checar os arredores, e eu juro, juro que demorei só uns dez minutos ou menos, eu...” as lágrimas desciam e com a mão livre eu limpei o rosto. Não queria abrir os olhos, não queria olhar para Jongin e Kyungsoo. Era tão difícil ter que contar tudo novamente em voz alta, mas eu precisava, se eu quisesse ser livre, precisava dar os primeiros passos e contar para alguém, Chanyeol sabia, mas Jongin tinha o direito de saber também. Com a voz embargada continuei “Quando voltei havia cinco homens, eles… Eles riam e eu juro que pedi para não machucarem a gente, mas… Eles…” levei uma das mãos a boca. Eu precisava me controlar. Abri os olhos e encarei Jongin e Kyungsoo que me olhavam com lágrimas nos olhos, o mais baixo segurava a mão do meu irmão com força e com a outra mão segurava a minha, Jongin estava com os olhos fechados, claro que já esperava pelo pior.

Kyungsoo me olhava com pena, mas ainda se mantinha em silêncio. “Nós fomos… Eu fui…” abaixei a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas caíam cada vez mais grossas. “Fomos violentados… Depois os caminhantes vieram e… Ela foi mordida e eu não podia fazer nada.. Ela…” Jongin se levantou abruptamente, ele chorava mas seu rosto era pura raiva, ele saiu do quarto como um furacão me deixando para trás, Kyungsoo se levantou e ficou dividido, ele queria ir atrás do namorado, mas não queria me deixar sozinho ali. “Vai.” eu disse e não precisou muito para que ele saísse correndo atrás do meu irmão. Parado em pé no quarto eu continuei, levei minhas mãos ao rosto e deixei que toda a angústia saísse, eu chorava copiosamente. Era isso, Jongin me culpava. Tirei a mão do rosto e me virei para sair do quarto, Chanyeol apareceu com os olhos arregalados, ele havia corrido até ali, as lágrimas deixavam minha visão embaçada. “Meu irmão me odeia…” sussurrei enquanto chorava, Chanyeol se aproximou rapidamente me abraçando apertado.

“Shii… Não diga isso, ele não te odeia” eu deitei minha cabeça em seu peitoral e me permitia chorar, aos poucos o peso da culpa voltando, eu me sentia o pior ser humano possível. “Ele só precisa absorver a história Baek. Você teve um mês e ainda se culpa… Jongin acabou de descobrir o que realmente aconteceu. Ele também deve estar se culpando.” afastei a cabeça sem quebrar o abraço, Chanyeol levou uma das mãos em meu rosto limpando as lágrimas. “Você foi muito forte hoje Bae e eu estou orgulhoso do homem forte que você é.” concordei com a cabeça ainda em silêncio. Eu podia fazer isso, dar tempo a Jongin. Deus, porque tudo precisava ser tão doloroso? “Vamos, você precisa se alimentar.” Chanyeol disse enquanto levava o braço em minha cintura me puxando para mais perto e me levando para fora do quarto.

Fomos andando para cozinha onde Sehun e Suho estavam sentados, eles comiam algo enlatado presos no mundinho só deles, eles sorriam um para o outro enquanto conversavam algo que eu não compreendia. Chanyeol me soltou e foi até Sehun, batendo na cabeça dele, Sehun se assustou o xingando logo em seguida, e começam os dois a se implicar, sorri com a cena me sentando ao lado de Suho que sorriu de volta pra mim, um sorriso tranquilo e sincero, ele me ofereceu a latinha, peguei agradecendo e levei um pouco até a boca e cuspindo logo em seguida. Meu deus aquilo era horrível. Suho riu e deu de ombros, “Você se acostuma” fiz uma cara de nojo o que fez Chanyeol rir e trazer outro enlatado me entregando, olhei pra ele e depois para a lata em sua mão. “Esse é feijão, pode comer” e sorriu, concordei com a cabeça pegando a lata e abrindo para começar a comer.

Ficamos comendo durante uma conversa confortável, e uma horas depois já havia descoberto muito sobre todos ali, descobri que Sehun e Suho se conhecem desde pequenos e que estavam juntos quando tudo aconteceu, mas que não conheciam Chanyeol, Jongin e Kyungsoo, se encontraram na estrada, o que eu achei surpreendente devido ao nível de intimidade entre Chanyeol e os dois. Eu ria de umas besteiras que Chanyeol dizia, e acrescentei a minha lista de coisas sobre o maior que ele ainda era uma criança e que com certeza teria sido um ótimo médico quando se formasse. Todos haviam perdido alguém importante, Chanyeol estava sozinho, Sehun e Suho também, nosso grupo era o que eles tinham mais próximo de uma família e de certa forma isso me fez bem, agora eu tinha mais gente, além de Jongin, eu agora havia mais pessoas com quem passei a me importar.

Suho estava contando sobre quando perdeu a virgindade com Sehun, fazendo Chanyeol gargalhar de forma escandalosa e eu descobri que ele ficava bem solto quando ria, fazendo com que ele me empurrasse ou batesse palmas, por vezes eu segurava as mãos do maior para fugir de maiores empurrões. Nós riamos quando Kyungsoo entrou calmamente na cozinha com os olhos vermelhos, ele se encostou na bancada. Olhei para ele e ele negou com a cabeça, suspirei e me encostei novamente na cadeira, Chanyeol segurou minha mão apertando-a de leve e eu forcei um sorriso.

“Eu acho que preciso ficar um pouco sozinho…” disse ao me levantar, Chanyeol se levantou também. Levei uma das mãos em seu peitoral e sorri. “Eu vou ficar bem, só quero ficar um pouco sozinho. Vou estar no terraço, não se preocupe hm?” ele concordou e se aproximou deixando um beijo em minha testa. Me afastei de todos e saí em direção a porta, subindo para o terraço.

  
  


**_____ xx _____**

  
  
  


Não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado ali deitado no terraço, o céu estava estrelado, o que me fazia pensar que mesmo vivendo um inferno na terra, havia muitas coisas lindas para serem apreciadas. Eu tentava não pensar no Jongin, mas era impossível, tivemos nossa família destruída, eu havia sido violentado e parecia que as coisas só poderiam piorar, nunca na vida pensei que Jongin sentiria raiva de mim, mas estávamos ali, eu sozinho e ele em algum lugar sofrendo sozinho. Eu repassava a conversa com Chanyeol em minha cabeça, Jongin precisava de tempo, mas e se mesmo assim ele não quisesse me ver? Eu seria capaz de ser forte assim? Jongin sempre foi, além de irmão, meu melhor amigo e eu não queria acreditar que viveria uma vida sem ele ao meu lado, doía pensar assim.

Sehun e Suho perderam pessoas que amavam, assim como Chanyeol, e todos conseguiram seguir em frente, sem culpas no coração. Eu já não me sentia tão culpado, mas as cenas da noite ainda me fazia ter pesadelos, eu já havia aceitado que eu ter atirado em Sunmi não foi o que a matou de verdade, não diminuía minha dor, mas me deixava com a consciência, consideravelmente, mais limpa. O barulho da porta abrindo chamou minha atenção, me sentei rapidamente levando a mão ao coração, mas meu irmão se aproximava calmamente.

“Desculpa, não queria te assustar” ele disse “Kyungsoo disse que estava aqui e…” ele apontou pra porta “Chanyeol estava na porta.” sussurrou e riu sem graça. Eu olhei pra porta e ri desviando o olhar pro chão a minha frente. “Eu posso sentar?” concordei com a cabeça e Jongin se sentou ao meu lado. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. “Eu não te odeio.” ele disse e eu virei o rosto para encará-lo. “Baek, você…” ele bagunçou o cabelo e me olhou com os olhos marejados. “Não aguentei ficar lá, vendo você tão vulnerável… Eu deveria fazer algo…” eu balançava a cabeça e olhava para meu irmão que tentava não chorar. “Eu não devia ter saído de casa… Eu…”

“Você não sabia que tudo isso ia acontecer… Nini, você é o que menos tem culpa aqui… Eu deveria ter sido mais forte, ter lutado mais, eu…” Jongin me abraçou chorando e eu retribui, nós chorávamos e nos permitimos sofrer juntos pela primeira e última vez. Jongin não me odiava, ele se culpava, e só então eu aceitei que todos nós íamos nos culpar, mesmo não tendo culpa. Essa era nossa nova realidade, o mundo não era mais bondoso e não podíamos simplesmente confiar em qualquer um.

“Você não é culpado, você também é uma vítima. Baek você permitiu que a Sunmi descansasse, depois de tudo, você deixou que ela seguisse como a Sunmi e não como uma daquelas coisas…” Jongin limpou minhas lágrimas e sorriu “Estamos juntos agora, e não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.” eu abracei meu irmão com força e foi naquele abraço que eu e Jongin nos libertamos de qualquer culpa ou tristeza. Nós apenas tínhamos esperanças de que tudo seria diferente, o importante é que estávamos juntos.


	7. Chapter 7

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde a conversa esclarecedora com Jongin, estávamos todos visivelmente mais calmos e tranquilos, o que deixava meu coração muito mais leve e grato. Eu e meu irmão não havíamos mudado nada um com o outro, mas eu estava diferente, eu me revezava com muito mais frequência aos toques, mas Jongin se mostrava bem paciente sobre isso, mas era visível que ficava desconfortável quando eu estava perto de Chanyeol, que conseguia bem mais de mim do que ele.

Assim como Jongin, Chanyeol não forçava sua aproximação, mas sua personalidade carinhosa e calorosa sempre fazia com que ele abraçasse demais. Tocasse demais. O que fez eu me acostumar com a pessoa que era o grandão, e Jongin não gostava nada disso, apenas deixava que eu fosse no meu tempo. Era até engraçado ver Jongin brigar com Chanyeol para que parasse de colocar as mãos em meus ombros ou me abraçasse, e Chanyeol o obedecia, mas logo esquecia isso e estava sendo ele novamente. A verdade era que Chanyeol é um dos únicos, além de Sehun e Suho, que não me tratava com pena, ele apenas era ele mesmo comigo o que me deixava confortável para interagir.

Não que Jongin e Kyungsoo não me deixassem confortáveis, mas estar com eles sempre fazia com que eu me lembrasse do que passei, eles não sabiam como agir comigo e sempre pareciam pedir permissão para encostar em mim, o que não era algo ruim, mas é a única coisa que não preciso, uma lembrança dolorosa cada tentativa de afeto.

Conforme os dias passavam naquele apartamento, elaborávamos mais e mais planos para nossa sobrevivência, dois de nós sempre saiam para buscar suprimentos, nunca me deixavam ir, mesmo que eu pedisse, não gostava de me sentir um inútil no grupo. No início das buscas, eles sempre voltavam com algumas coisas, mas à medida que os dias passavam a quantidade ia diminuindo e chegaria o ponto em que uma hora não íamos ter mais nada. Sehun e Suho levantaram a questão de sairmos da cidade, o que eu concordava, nossas opções estavam acabando e não podíamos simplesmente ficar ali, Chanyeol também concordava, mas Jongin era categórico em dizer que eu não estava pronto para viajar ainda.

Claro que eu me opunha e dizia que estava bem, mas ele não levava em consideração, Chanyeol havia tentado me defender, mas gerou uma briga entre todos e bom, eu apenas parei de me meter nas reuniões. Hoje seria mais um dia que dois de nós iríamos a procura de suprimentos, estava deitado no sofá olhando Sehun pegar o arco e flecha que havia achado enquanto Suho entregava para ele uma mochila. Chanyeol apareceu em meu campo de visão sorrindo e eu revirei os olhos desviando o olhar para a janela.

“Ei, sabe que por mim você iria.” ele disse ao se ajoelhar ao meu lado e fazer um carinho em minha cabeça. Não respondi e apenas cruzei os braços. “Baek você passou por muito lá fora, Jongin não quer que você se machuque.” concluiu e eu revirei os olhos novamente me sentando no sofá para encará-lo.

“Yeol eu não sou de porcelana.” ele abaixou e eu suspirei ao levar minha mão em seu pescoço em um carinho “Você me ensinou a atirar, eu to pronto pra sair daqui e irmos para outro lugar… Você sabe que nossas opções estão acabando.” eu disse sério e ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

“Eu sei… E sei mais do que ninguém que está pronto.” Chanyeol revira os olhos e leva uma das mãos ao rosto. “Certo, eu vou falar com o Jongin… De novo.” ele me olha e eu sorrio em resposta. Estava cansado de ficar preso naquele apartamento, e mesmo ciente de tudo que passei, estar ali preso era muito pior, eu ficava vulnerável as memórias.

“Obrigado Yeol.” sorrimos um para o outro, o sorriso do grandão era lindo, ele fazia com que eu sentisse borboletas no estômago, ele fazia com que eu me sentisse especial e não cara sujo que chegou ali duas semanas atrás. Nossos olhares foram interrompidos por um Jongin que entrava na sala de braços cruzados para a cena, revirei os olhos me deitando novamente no sofá o que fez Chanyeol rir. Sehun apareceu na sala com a mochila chamando Chanyeol para sair, ele me olhou e eu dei de ombros fazendo com que ele revirasse os olhos novamente e olhasse para Jongin.

“Jongin… Eu acho que está na hora do Baek ir também… Acho que pode fazer bem a ele se…” Jongin o interrompeu com uma risada. “Nem pensar, você não sabe o que é bom pra ele…” arregalei os olhos para Jongin e me sentei novamente no sofá. Que saco! Porque ele era assim, eu passei um inferno sozinho e sobrevivi, eu havia chego até ali, tudo bem que não nas melhores condições, mas havia chego. “Baek, não adianta me olhar assim, você…”

“Eu o que? Jongin eu não sou mais uma criança! Eu já matei caminhantes antes, eu fui estuprado, passei pelo inferno e não morri!” me levantei olhando sério para Jongin que estava com a face surpresa por causa do meu surto. “Eu não estarei sozinho, além do mais Chanyeol me ensinou a atirar e eu sei como tenho que agir lá fora.” Jongin olhou para Chanyeol que coçou a nuca e abaixou a cabeça, Kyungsoo, que até então eu não tinha percebido ali colocou a mão no braço de Jongin.

“Me dê um voto de confiança… Eu preciso de um voto de confiança.” Jongin me olhava sério e depois olhou para Kyungsoo que concordou com a cabeça, ele levou uma das mãos ao rosto e suspirou alto, Sehun sorriu e me jogou uma mochila que peguei prontamente, uma animação me contagiando de repente. Corri para Jongin e o abracei, ele arregalou os olhos com minha atitude, havia muito tempo que eu não o abraçava assim, e ele retribuiu o abraço, não duvido que Jongin fosse chorar depois. Ouvi Kyungsoo rir acompanhado se Suho.

“Só toma cuidado ok?” ele disse em meu ouvido e eu concordei, ele se afastou segurando meus ombros e olhou para Chanyeol. “Você vai com eles não é?” Chanyeol concordou “Por favor, toda atenção redobrada, os dois.” Chanyeol e Sehun bateram continência para Jongin e eu ri da forma que meu irmão revirou os olhos e saiu da sala ao lado de Kyungsoo que fez um H5 comigo. Olhei para Chanyeol animado que sorriu se aproximando de mim e me entregando uma arma, peguei com cuidado colocando nas calças e sorri. Pode parecer bobo, mas ficar uma semana preso pode mudar muito uma pessoa, eu não estava cem por cento bem, mas estava bem o suficiente para provar que poderíamos sair dali.

Provar que eles podiam contar comigo e eu não era só um “peso morto”, eu estava melhorando, e eu podia começar a ajudar. Claro que me assustava ir lá fora, mas me assustava muito mais as lembranças e pesadelos constantes. Só quem sabia dos pesadelos era Chanyeol, com muito custo e usando seu poder de “quase médico”, ele havia conseguido ficar no mesmo quarto que eu, então ele sempre estava ali quando os pesadelos aconteciam e eu agradecia eternamente que ele não contasse para ninguém, era nosso segredo. Chanyeol era a pessoa que mais conhecia o novo Baekhyun, e eu seria eternamente grato a ele.

“Sabe as regras não é?” ele disse enquanto saímos do prédio, olhando em volta, concordei com a cabeça enquanto seguíamos pelos carros em direção a rua principal. Sehun andava um pouco mais na frente. “Tem um mercadinho que não fomos ainda, Suho descobriu ele quando foi com o Kyung na semana passada.”

“Acha que vamos encontrar muitas coisas lá?” perguntei esperançoso e Chanyeol deu de ombros enquanto andávamos lado a lado. “Acho que não” Sehun disse ao se aproximar da gente e Chanyeol suspirou. “Quando Jongin e eu fomos da outra vez as coisas já estavam bem saqueadas. Suho e Soo viram o mercadinho na volta, portanto não entraram. Tenho minhas dúvidas de que esteja tudo em perfeita ordem.” Chanyeol disse me olhando e Sehun apontou para outra rua com a cabeça. Essa estava fechada por um muro, porém havia uma caçamba de lixo verde que nos dava uma ajuda em pular o muro. Chanyeol subiu na caçamba me ajudando logo depois. “Não é tão alto, dá pra pular.” ele disse subindo no muro e dando impulso, caindo em pé no outro lado e sorrindo pra mim ao se ajeitar. “Sua vez, vamos.” ri ao me sentar no muro e olhar para Chanyeol que levantava os braços para mim. “Eu não vou te deixar cair.” revirei os olhos.

“Eu não sou nenhuma menininha indefesa Chanyeol.” Sehun gargalhou enquanto eu pulava e caia em pé ao lado de Chanyeol que baixou os braços com um bico no rosto. “Sei que sou irresistível e você quer sempre manter as mãos por perto, mas controle-se.” Chanyeol arregalou os olhos e eu ri de sua cara, empurrei ele de leve e sorri. “Vamos!” disse me afastando um pouco. “Você podia claramente ter ficado sem essa.” Sehun disse rindo enquanto pulava e ia atrás de mim preparando o arco e flecha. Chanyeol balançou a cabeça indignado.

“Yah! Não se tem mais respeito é?” ele disse correndo em nossa direção e me dando um tapa leve no pescoço me fazendo rir. Sehun que andava na frente nos parou de forma abrupta, levando as mãos a boca pedindo silêncio. Engoli em seco e olhei Chanyeol que se aproximava de Sehun para analisar a situação. Ali da esquina era possível ver alguns caminhantes andando e logo mais a frente o tal mercadinho, revirei os olhos com nossa sorte naquele dia. Sehun olhou em volta e apontou para o prédio em frente, uma lojinha de dois andares com visão aberta para os caminhantes. Chanyeol concordou e Sehun correu até lá adentrando o prédio. “Está com a arma aí não está?” ele disse e eu peguei a arma mostrando pra ele.

“Ótimo. Vamos por em prática o que aprendeu… Preparado?” Chanyeol me olhava com curiosidade, olhei para os caminhantes e destravei a arma olhando para Chanyeol que sorriu me encorajando. Olhamos para cima do prédio e Sehun já estava posicionado. Chanyeol foi para o meio da rua e deu os primeiros disparos, derrubando alguns dos caminhantes, os tiros chamaram a atenção dos outros que vinham para cima, eu me coloquei ao lado dele disparando e derrubando mais alguns, os que Sehun deixava passar nós pegávamos. Sehun disparou novamente “Esse foi o último.” disse ao colocar o arco em suas costas e sair do nosso campo de visão.

Eu me aproximei dos caminhantes olhando-os de perto pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu nunca havia ficado curioso em vê-los assim. Sehun apareceu do meu lado retirando as flechas de cada um, e guardando-as. Chanyeol estava ao nosso lado e levou uma das mãos as minhas costas sorrindo.

“Você se saiu bem.” Chanyeol disse e Sehun concordou com um sorriso e voltou a andar até a entrada do mercadinho. Seguimos ele que logo abriu a porta para que Chanyeol entrasse apontando a arma e olhando em volta, logo todos estávamos dentro do estabelecimento todo destruído e saqueado. Chanyeol abaixou a arma suspirando e Sehun chutou umas caixas jogadas no chão. Andei pelas prateleiras mas não havia nada para que pudéssemos levar pra casa.

“Merda.” sussurrei olhando para os dois parados na porta. “Não tem na…” não consegui terminar minha fala, algo me agarrou por trás com força me puxando, Chanyeol e Sehun gritavam. Era um caminhante, conseguia manter a boca dele afastada e tentava a todo custo me soltar do aperto forte! “Chanyeol!” gritei ao sentir o aperto afrouxar e o caminhante cair morto no chão. Chanyeol segurava uma faca ensanguentada, ele empurrou o corpo para longe me abraçando logo em seguida.

“Você está bem?” disse se afastando um pouco para me olhar e logo me abraçar de novo, seu coração estava acelerado assim como o meu. “Não podíamos atirar com você se mexendo..” ele sussurrava enquanto me apertava. Fechei meus olhos com força sentindo o cheiro de Chanyeol e tentando me acalmar. “Shii. Está tudo bem. Você.. Você se livrou dele.” eu disse escondendo meu rosto em seu peitoral.

“Eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse Baek…” olhei para Chanyeol que tinha lágrimas nos olhos, meu coração se acelerou. Porque ele estava chorando? Deus.. O que era aquilo que eu estava sentindo? Levei as mãos ao rosto dele limpando suas lágrimas.

“Eu estou bem, grandão… Tá tudo bem.” eu dizia, não só para acalmá-lo, mas para mim mesmo. O susto havia sido grande, mas estava tudo bem, eu estava bem. Chanyeol cumprou a promessa de que cuidaria de mim. Olhei para porta e pude ver Sehun sair para nos dar privacidade, olhei novamente para Chanyeol que não tirava os olhos de mim, meu coração acelerava cada vez mais. Ele aproximou o rosto do meu e me deu um beijo na testa e logo desceu para as bochechas, seus braços envolviam minha cintura com calma, Chanyeol colocou seus lábios aos meus, um toque sutil e calmo, mas as cenas da fatídica noite surgiam em minha mente e eu recuei, o ar faltava e meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, ele arregalou os olhos e se afastou de mim rapidamente.

Eu olhei pra ele e então meu coração antes acelerado, agora doía. Eu queria aquele contato, queria que Chanyeol me beijasse, mas meu corpo, minha mente lembraram do quão sujo eu era, minhas lágrima começaram a cair e me afastei saindo do estabelecimento. Chanyeol me chamou, mas ignorei. Jongin estava certo, eu não estava bem e muito menos preparado. Passei por Sehun que se assustou e parei perto dele esperando que Chanyeol saísse da loja para que voltássemos para casa ou seguíssemos caminho. Quando o maior saiu da loja, não consegui encará-lo, o clima estava tenso entre nós e era visível.

Eu estava confuso, eu sabia que estava nutrindo sentimentos por Chanyeol, sabia que o que eu sentia era muito mais que amizade e gratidão, mas porque meu corpo e mente recuaram? Porque doía ser tão errado? Chanyeol merecia mais, não um cara cheio de cicatrizes, cicatrizes tão profundas que eu duvidava que um dia fossem curadas.

“Acho melhor voltarmos pra casa e traçar um plano… Não vamos mais achar suprimentos por aqui.” Sehun disse enquanto divida o olhar entre mim e Chanyeol, que concordou. Juntos seguíamos o caminho de volta para os outros. Claro que minha cabeça não parava de trabalhar, volta e meia olhava para Chanyeol que caminhava junto a Sehun na minha frente, eu me encolhia a cada vez que a cena do beijo se passava em minha cabeça, e se eu estava certo Chanyeol estava se culpando, queria gritar e dizer que a culpa não era dele, dizer que eu queria aquilo também, mas eu não conseguia, algo me travava e eu só conseguia me sentir cada vez mais frustrado.

Droga! Eu só queria poder dizer ao Chanyeol que a culpa era minha mesmo, e que eu não queria que ele se afastasse, mas até disso eu tinha medo. Voltamos para a rua onde deveríamos pular o muro, porém dessa vez não tínhamos nenhuma lixeira, nada que nos ajudasse a pular para o outro lado. Sehun colocou as mãos na cintura suspirando. “Acho que deixamos passar esse pequeno detalhe… Merda.” ele disse ao olhar para Chanyeol se aproximava da parede pensativo. “Podemos dar a volta…” disse e ambos me olharam. “Ou um ajudar o outro a subir.” dou de ombros me aproximando dos dois.

“Tentar pular me parece uma opção melhor, não sabemos o que podemos encontrar se dermos a volta, já fomos surpreendidos hoje.” Chanyeol suspirou ao cruzar os braços e encarar Sehun. “Você que sabe cara.” Sehun olhava para o muro e depois para a rua, provavelmente analisando nossas opções, mas ouvimos grunhidos, corremos para rua tomando cuidado de não fazer barulho, o que não adiantou nada. Caminhantes vinham de várias ruas, e eram muitos. “Droga!” Sehun gritou correndo novamente para o beco e pulando no muro, fazendo esforço para conseguir subir, Chanyeol me puxou pelo braço para o muro, segurou a mão se Sehun e subiu em seguida me estendendo o braço para que eu pegasse.

Os caminhantes se aproximavam de forma rápida, segurei o braço de Chanyeol dando impulso para subir, mas a sorte nunca estava a meu favor, escorreguei caindo no chão de mau jeito. “Merda!” a dor que eu sentia na perna era muita, me levantei com dificuldade. “Vai vocês, eu me viro!” disse olhando em volta. “De jeito nenhum.” Chanyeol disse ao meu lado. “A gente se encontra em casa Sehun.” Chanyeol disse e Sehun hesitava, ele não sabia o que fazer. “Sãos muitos, precisa avisar outros, temos que sair dessa cidade. ANDA!” Chanyeol gritou e Sehun foi embora o mais rápido que pode.

“Baek, precisamos ser rápidos, ok?” eu concordei e Chanyeol segurou a minha mão, com as mãos livres seguramos nossas armas e disparávamos contra os caminhantes, precisávamos abrir uma passagem e sair dali. Como eram poucos os caminhantes que entravam no beco, conseguimos sair pelos cantos e logo começamos a correr. Chanyeol virava o corpo e atirava contra os que conseguia e eu nos mantia na direção certa, minha perna doía absurdamente, mas eu continuava correndo ignorando a dor, mas parei abruptamente ao ver caminhantes a nossa frente também, Chanyeol arregalou os olhos. Olhávamos em volta procurando uma saída rápida dali, foi então que vi a escada de incêndio de um prédio.

“Por ali, corre.” puxei Chanyeol para a direção das escadas, ele me pegou pela cintura me levantando para que eu conseguisse me segurar na escada e puxá-la pra baixo, subi o mais rápido que podia com Chanyeol atrás de mim. Ele logo tratou de subir a escada impedindo que qualquer coisa chegasse ali em cima, continuamos subindo as escadas, paramos em frente a uma janela que Chanyeol fez questão de quebrar e entramos por ela. Eu buscava o ar com força e Chanyeol apoiou os braços na perna respirando também, ele ajeitou a postura com uma das mãos na cintura.

“Acho que… Se formos por ali podemos sair na rua onde estão os outros.” ele disse ainda tentando respirar, ele me olhava sem entender o porque eu não respondia, e eu não respondi, só fiz a coisa que eu menos esperei fazer naquele momento, atravessei o cômodo com certa pressa e levei as mãos ao rosto de Chanyeol puxando-o pra mim e logo colando nossos lábios. E para minha surpresa ele não se afastou, apenas retribuiu o beijo, senti suas mãos em minha cintura, e meu corpo queimava onde suas mãos encostavam, nosso beijo era agressivo e ao mesmo tempo calmo, Chanyeol tinha gosto de lar, tranquilidade e eu me permitia me perder naquele contato mais íntimo entre nós.

Mas quando Chanyeol me puxou para mais perto levando umas de suas mãos em um carinho leve por baixo de minha blusa eu me afastei, fechei os olhos com força afastando as imagens daquele homem da minha cabeça. Escondi meu rosto no peitoral de Chanyeol que estava ofegante assim como eu, eu queria chorar e algumas lágrimas já se formavam nos meus olhos, ele não disse nada, levou as mãos para minha cabeça, eu balançava a cabeça negando, eu não podia deixá-lo achar que o problema era ele.

“Chan…” sussurrei e ele me abraçou mais apertado me interrompendo. “Tá tudo bem…” ele disse também sussurrando. “Não precisa dizer nada.” eu podia sentir a tristeza em sua voz, me soltei um pouco dele para olhá-lo nos olhos.

“Eu queria.. Eu quero na verdade… Eu só não sei como…” ele balançou a cabeça enquanto limpava lágrimas que eu nem percebi terem caído no meu rosto, seus toques eram reconfortantes, e céus, Chanyeol não precisava passar por isso. “Você não merece alguém tão sujo… Você…”

“Baekhyun, nunca mais diga isso! Você está me entendendo?” ele disse sério enquanto me olhava nos olhos. “Já falamos sobre isso, você não teve culpa, você foi uma vítima!” minhas lágrimas caíam e Chanyeol continuava as limpando com calma, fechei meus olhos com sua aproximação, ele beijava meus olhos de forma calma e depois minhas bochechas. “Você não é sujo, você foi a melhor coisa que esse mundo babélico poderia trazer para mim… Não precisamos ter pressa…” ele sussurrava enquanto me abraçava mais apertado. “Chan…”

“Shii.. Deixa eu terminar, por favor.” abaixei minha cabeça me aninhando em seu abraço. “Sua recuperação vai ser um processo longo, mas que só depende de você. Não de mim, de você.” ele puxou meu rosto com calma e me olhou nos olhos. “Eu vou te respeitar e seguir o seu ritmo, mas você precisa confiar em si mesmo, precisa deixar o passado no passado.” ele beijou minha testa e eu concordei com a cabeça. “Não tem nada de errado com você… Você passou por um trauma e você vai precisar descobrir o que gosta ou não, mas no seu tempo, no tempo do seu corpo.”

“Mas e se eu não conseguir e se eu…” negava com a cabeça, porque era tão difícil e doloroso? “Eu gosto de você Chanyeol e isso me assusta. Eu quero beijar você e estar com você, mas eu tenho medo.. Eu…” Chanyeol concordou ao fazer um carinho em mim.

“Isso é normal Bae e isso não vai mudar do dia para noite… Faça o que quer no seu tempo, não se culpe por querer algo e não conseguir… Vamos dando um passo de cada vez ok?” Chanyeol sorriu gentil e eu concordei. “Eu.. Eu vou poder te beijar?” disse de forma tímida abaixando a cabeça, Chanyeol riu leve e me abraçou apertado.

“Só se você quiser. Vamos fazer apenas o que você quiser Bae. Vou estar aqui por você, sempre.” e eu sorri. Sorri feliz por saber que um passo eu já havia dado e que eu podia contar com Chanyeol para qualquer coisa. Sempre ouvi falar sobre o estupro, mas nunca tinha conhecido alguém que tivesse passado por isso, nunca cogitei a possibilidade de passar por isso por ser homem, mas ali estava eu, vivendo do medo e da incerteza. Chanyeol estava certo, eu tinha um longo caminho a percorrer, não havia nenhum manual que me mostrasse como seria ou que me ensinasse, mas dependia unicamente de mim. Eu precisava me amar novamente, me encontrar novamente, precisava me libertar e isso ninguém podia fazer por mim, então sim, eu daria passos de bebês, eu caminharia no meu ritmo até minha liberdade, claro que jamais esqueceria o que aconteceu, mas superaria o que fizeram comigo, assim viver bem com os outros, mas o mais importante, viver bem comigo mesmo.


	8. Chapter 8

Chanyeol e eu voltávamos pela rua em que todos nós estávamos ficando, e não foi surpresa nenhuma quando vimos Sehun e Jongin vindo da direção contrária, e quando nos viram correram em nossa direção, logo Jongin me abraçou com força. Sabia como deveria estar sua cabeça, afinal Sehun chegou dizendo que havíamos sido cercados por caminhantes e que tínhamos nos separados. Sair do prédio que entramos foi fácil, a parte oposta a que entramos estava vazia, mas precisávamos sair dali, logo os caminhantes estariam por toda parte e não teríamos chances dessa vez.

Voltamos apressados para o apartamento, Kyungsoo e Suho estavam sentados na sala e se levantaram rapidamente vindo ao nosso encontro, Suho abraçou Sehun e adentraram a cozinha para pegar tudo que tínhamos. Kyungsoo abraçou meu irmão e olhou para Chanyeol e eu, tendo certeza que estávamos bem e arregalou os olhos ao nos ver de mãos dadas, fato que nem Jongin havia percebido.

“Temos que pensar em algo agora… Não podemos mais ficar aqui.” Kyungsoo disse e levou o olhar para Sehun e Suho que voltavam para a sala nos entregando mochilas. Soltei a mão de Chanyeol para colocar uma em minhas costas. “Qual o plano?” perguntou enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas.

“Por hora vamos colocar tudo nas mochilas, hoje ainda vamos sair daqui!” Jongin disse e Kyungsoo concordou, todos saímos para nossos devidos “quartos” separando e pegando tudo que precisássemos. Chanyeol e eu entramos no quarto e nos colocamos a colocar algumas coisas nas mochilas, fazíamos tudo de forma rápida.

“Onde estão os kits médicos?” Chanyeol perguntou ajoelhado próximo a cama. “Estão na bolsa azul embaixo da cama.” respondi enquanto colocava um casaco dentro da mochila. Olhei para Chanyeol que pegava a bolsa e tirava o que ainda tínhamos, colocando na mochila. Ele se levantou e se aproximou de mim. “Pegou tudo?” eu apenas concordei e ele se aproximou deixando um beijo na minha testa. “Não se preocupe, hm? Vamos sair logo e encontrar um lugar bom pra ficar… Não queria te colocar na estrada ainda…” ele disse me olhando nos olhos.

“Está tudo bem, estou pronto…. E mesmo que não estivesse, não temos muita escolha, para sobreviver não podemos simplesmente ficar em um único lugar.” dei de ombros suspirando e Chanyeol levou as mãos em meu pescoço fazendo um carinho. Fecho os olhos sentindo o carinho e sorrio. Abro os olhos para observar o maior, ele sorri e se aproxima colando nossos lábios de leve.

“Que porra é essa?” eu e Chanyeol nos afastamos no susto, Jongin nos encarava sério, ele atravessou o quarto com rapidez colocando Chanyeol contra parede. Eu gritei e segurei meu irmão, mas era mesma coisa que nada. “Que merda você pensa que está fazendo?” ele disse para Chanyeol que estava com os olhos arregalados. Meu grito havia chamado a atenção dos outros que entravam correndo no quarto, Sehun e Suho seguravam Jongin para afastá-lo de Chanyeol que aproveitou para se afastar, mas sendo segurado por Suho, que parecia ter medo que Chanyeol tentasse algo. “Que merda Jongin! Qual o seu problema?” Sehun disse afastando um Jongin com os olhos em fogo. Tentei me aproximar de Chanyeol mas Kyungsoo me segurava olhando a cena assustado.

“Esse merda estava beijando o Baekhyun! Quem você pensa que é? Depois de tudo que meu irmão passou?” Jongin se soltou e avançou novamente para cima de Chanyeol, que também avançava para cima do meu irmão, eu gritava para que os dois parassem, mas eles não me escutavam. Kyungsoo tentava me tirar do quarto, mas eu não deixava, Chanyeol e Jongin trocavam socos enquanto Sehun e Suho tentavam separá-los.

“Parem com isso.” eu gritava e deixava as lágrimas caírem. Sehun segurou Jongin pela cintura conseguindo contê-lo e Suho apenas se colocava na frente de Chanyeol, segurando pelo peitoral e Chanyeol limpava a boca sangrando ainda olhando com raiva para meu irmão.

“Você é um merda Chanyeol, acha que vai se aproveitar dele? Nem por cima do meu cadáver!” Jongin gritava e Chanyeol ia partir pra cima dele, me afastei de Kyungsoo com força e me coloquei na frente dele, o abracei pela cintura chorando. “Para, por favor, para.” O cômodo ficou em silêncio por uns minutos, mas logo a voz de Jongin se fez presente. “Se afasta dele Baekhyun! Eu proíbo você. Você…”

“Me proíbe?” soltei Chanyeol encarando meu irmão de forma séria. Andei em direção a ele mas Chanyeol me segurou pelo braço. “Você não manda em mim! Você entra aqui, bate no Chanyeol e acha que isso é certo? Você não tem esse direito Jongin!” gritei enxugando as lágrimas, Kyungsoo se aproximou de Jongin e virou o rosto dele pra si. “Você está muito errado aqui Jongin! Não é com violência que se resolve as coisas! Seu irmão não é uma criança e não importa o que ele passou, é ele quem precisa superar e decidir o que fazer da própria vida.” Jongin olhava para Kyungsoo e Sehun ia soltando ele aos poucos. Ele não avançou, apenas olhou para mim e Chanyeol que segurava minha mão. Ele negou com a cabeça algumas vezes e saiu do quarto.

“Jongin…” disse indo atrás dele, mas Kyung me parou. “Eu vou atrás dele, não se preocupe, fique com Chanyeol, ele só precisa entender que você é adulto e são suas escolhas. Ele não pode te colocar em uma bolha. Muito menos nas atuais circunstâncias.” concordei vendo Kyungsoo saindo pela porta. Suho colocou a mão na cintura tentando se acalmar, logo anunciou que ia pegar o kit de primeiros socorros na mochila e saiu do quarto.

“Então quer dizer que vocês estavam se beijando?” Sehun disse e eu corei me aproximando de Chanyeol que revirava os olhos, pegou uma almofada em cima da cama e jogou no mais novo. “Que foi?” disse rindo.

“Só você pra rir e fazer piada numa situação dessas!” Chanyeol disse e Sehun deu de ombros. Suho apareceu me entregando a caixa de primeiros socorros. “Se precisar vou estar na cozinha, tá? Vamos Sehun…” concordei e ri ao ver Sehun reclamar pois queria ficar no quarto. ‘Fofoqueiro’ pensei.

“Me desculpa por isso…” me virei ao ver Chanyeol sentado na cama me encarando. Suspirei e me aproximei dele colocando a caixa na cama e abrindo a mesma. “Você não precisa se desculpar, eu não sabia que Jongin agiria dessa forma. Não era assim que eu queria que ele soubesse da gente…” sussurrei a última parte enquanto limpava o corte na boca de Chanyeol.

“Eu entendo ele… Você passou por tanto, se eu fosse ele a última coisa que eu gostaria de ver era meu irmão com algum outro cara…” Chanyeol suspirou e me abraçou, colocando a cabeça em minha barriga, passei as mãos em um carinho por seus cabelos. “Quer dizer, qualquer cara em potencial poderia ser um perigo, poderiam…”

“Se aproveitar” suspirei levantando o rosto de Chanyeol e o olhando nos olhos. “Acha que está se aproveitando de mim? Porque nunca ninguém me respeitou tanto como você… Eu entendo meu irmão, mas acho que isso não se aplica a nós.” sento no colo de Chanyeol fazendo carinho em seu rosto. “Não fique pensando no que Jongin disse, quero estar com você... Um passo de cada vez lembra?” Chanyeol concordou e beijou minha testa.

“Só por favor… Sempre me avise caso algo não o agrade, isso que temos, precisa ser no seu tempo, eu não me importo em esperá-lo. Esperei até agora, posso esperar mais um pouco” foi inevitável não chorar, passei meus braços pelo pescoço do maior o abraçando. Chanyeol não era real, não podia ser. Mesmo com tudo acontecendo, todo o caos, Chanyeol era minha ponta de esperança e eu agradeceria todos os dias por ter colocado ele em minha vida. Escutamos alguém pigarrear e olhamos na direção. Jongin estava com a cabeça baixa, parecia envergonhado. E deveria estar.

“Eu posso conversar com o Chanyeol?” olhei para o maior que concordou com a cabeça, respirei fundo levantando do colo de Chanyeol e pegando a caixa de primeiros socorros. Fiz um carinho rápido no rosto de Chanyeol e fui em direção a Jongin. Abracei ele e fechei os olhos. “Está tudo bem Baek, não vim brigar.” ele disse e eu concordei, eu sabia que ele estava envergonhado e triste. Beijei sua bochecha e saí do quarto fechando a porta, dando privacidade para os dois.

  
  


**_____ xx _____**

**Chanyeol**

Baekhyun fechou a porta e Jongin se encostou na parede pensativo, fiquei em silêncio esperando que ele estivesse pronto para começar a falar, ele precisava do tempo dele, assim como Baekhyun precisou do seu próprio tempo. Jongin não aparentava mais ter raiva, talvez vergonha, ele olhava para o chão, provavelmente pensando em como começar o assunto, era a primeira vez que via Jongin dessa forma. Eu realmente entendia ele, se eu tivesse um irmão e ele tivesse passado por tudo pelo que Baek havia passado, eu agiria igual, senão pior, claro que violência não resolve, mas também tentaria arrancar o couro de quem tentasse se aproximar. Mas era eu, Jongin me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que eu nunca faria mal a ninguém, muito mais a alguém que amo e me importo, e sim, eu amava Baekhyun. Jongin olhou em meus olhos e respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

“Me desculpa, Chanyeol” ele disse e suspirou, abaixou novamente a cabeça. “Está tudo b-...” ele negou com a cabeça e eu entendi que ele ainda não havia terminado.

“Você é meu melhor amigo, eu não devia ter desconfiado de você… Eu fiquei com raiva, eu…” ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e respirou fundo. Eu me levantei e parei em frente a Jongin, ele estava cansado, suas olheiras denunciavam isso, todos nós estávamos passando por muita coisa. “Kyungsoo me mostrou que eu preciso apoiar o Baek, se eu quiser que ele siga em frente... Que ele supere, eu preciso apoiar ele.” ele disse me olhando nos olhos. “Deixar para trás o que aconteceu e focar no que pode acontecer, na recuperação dele.” concordei e coloquei a mão no ombro dele, passando a força que ele precisava. Aquilo era bem mais que um pedido de desculpas, era um desabafo, finalmente Jongin estava colocando pra fora tudo que guardava.

Ele já estava deixando que suas lágrimas caíssem. “Eu não queria ser enxerido... Mas ouvi o que disse pra ele… Obrigado, por se preocupar, por…” não deixei que Jongin terminasse e o puxei para um abraço, ele chorava e eu apenas fiquei ali, dando o apoio que ele precisava. A porta abriu sem fazer barulho, pude ver Kyungsoo e Baekhyun entrarem com os olhos vermelhos, Baek sorriu pra mim e eu retribui o sorriso enquanto abraçava um Jongin que ainda chorava abraçado a mim.

“Eu posso roubar meu namorado um pouquinho, Chan?” Kyung disse e eu ri em como Jongin se afastou e logo foi abraçar o namorado que saiu do quarto, parando apenas para abraçar Baekhyun que voltou a chorar. Kyungsoo saiu do quarto com Jongin e Baekhyun veio em minha direção escondendo a cabeça em meu ombro, sorri ao abraçá-lo, acariciando suas costas.

“Está tudo bem Baek, pode chorar.” ele concordou enquanto chorava e eu ri de leve. Baekhyun era realmente uma luz na minha vida. Seu jeito fofo e determinado, mesmo com tudo que aconteceu, ele definitivamente era a pessoa mais forte que eu conhecia, ele aguentou tanto, lutou tanto e agora ele merecia ter um pouco de paz, ele merecia ter alguém em quem se apoiar, e eu queria ser esse alguém. E ali, naquele quarto, com Baekhyun em meus braços eu prometia cuidar dele com todas as minhas forças e nada no mundo machucaria ele de novo.

  
  


**_____ xx _____**

**Baekhyun**

  
  


Uma semana havia se passado desde o dia em que saímos do pequeno apartamento em Yeongdong, levamos uns três dias para se afastar totalmente da horda de caminhantes que estava por toda a cidade e arredores, mas havíamos conseguido sem muitos problemas. Descobri que Sehun era um ótimo estrategista e junto a Junmyeon eles conseguiam pensar rápido mesmo nas situações mais complicadas, então sair da cidade não foi algo tão absurdo como pensamos que seria.

Acampamos em casas abandonadas nos dias da fuga e em qualquer lugar que fosse um pouco mais seguro nos dias que se seguiram, agora nos dirigíamos a cidade vizinha cortando pelas estradas, estava escurecendo e ainda não havíamos parado, para todos nós acampar na estrada não era uma boa ideia, mas pra mim, subir para a pequena floresta que cercava a estrada também não era uma opção, não se levasse em conta o que aconteceu a última vez que acampei na floresta, porém os meninos acreditavam que ainda era nossa melhor chance, não paramos durante a última noite, então nossos corpos estavam começando a exigir uma parada.

Fechei meus olhos com força enquanto ouvia Sehun e Jongin falando sobre ir para a floresta e ficar lá por essa noite. Chanyeol se aproximou ao perceber meu desconforto e me abraçou de forma calma e terna. “Está tudo bem amor… Você não está sozinho sabe disso não é?” ele disse baixo enquanto beijava minha testa e eu me aninhei em seu peito concordando “Eu sei, mas… É difícil, as lembranças…” eu não terminei, Chanyeol puxou um pouco meu rosto me fazendo olhar para ele, “Eu entendo… Mas eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.” ele disse sério e eu sorri, fiquei nas pontas dos pés para selar seus lábios.

Estávamos cada vez mais íntimos e isso me trazia uma calmaria gostosa, não havíamos dado um nome para aquela relação, mas não havia necessidade, estávamos juntos e eu não podia me sentir tão vivo. A última semana ao lado de Chanyeol me deixou mais confortável em confiar em mim mesmo, ele sempre deixava claro o quão forte eu era, e aos poucos eu comecei a acreditar nele, já não me sentia tão culpado sobre o que aconteceu e cada dia que passava eu me permitia mais. Chanyeol não mentiu quando disse que me esperaria, eu não me sentia pronto para aprofundar os toques,e ele em nenhum momento me forçava, mas ele ainda assim tinha suas vontades e por vezes quando nossos beijos ficavam mais quentes ele parava e se afastava um pouco, eu me sentia culpado, mas novamente ele me mostrava que estava tudo bem e que tudo era sobre mim.

Eu havia tentado em uma das noites passadas dar mais alguns passos, Chanyeol era bom demais pra mim e eu queria retribuir, e até que não foi tão ruim sentir os toques dele, mas não fizemos mais do que umas mãos bobas, eu estava um pouco travado, mas queria tentar seguir em diante com aquilo, mas Chanyeol me parou e sorriu, dizendo que eu não precisava ter pressa, que ele sempre estaria ali por mim e que quando eu estivesse pronto e bem, só então ele levaria aquilo adiante e foi naquele dia que eu percebi que amava aquele gigante de sorriso fácil e que se fosse com ele eu iria até o final, descobri que por ele eu faria qualquer coisa.

“Pombinhos temos que ir…” Sehun disse ao nos ver abraçados, ri baixo me afastando de Chanyeol que segurou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos. “Baek está tudo bem né? Digo irmos pra floresta…” ele disse e todos me olharam, Chanyeol apertou minha mão levemente me passando força, um claro sinal de que estava tudo bem.

“Sim, está tudo bem, não temos muita escolha mesmo…” dei de ombros e encarei meu irmão que sorriu orgulhoso. Nos apressamos em entrar entre as árvores.

Foi muito difícil acharmos uma área aberta para passarmos a noite, então procuramos o lugar com menos árvores possíveis para poder dormir, Chanyeol não saia de perto de mim, então os responsáveis pela ronda foram meu irmão e Sehun. Eu não me sentia 100% seguro, as imagens da última vez que estive em uma floresta me atormentavam, mas estar com os meninos me deixava muito mais calmo, além de um pouco mais confiante de que nada aconteceria.

Kyungsoo e Suho estavam fazendo uma fogueira improvisada, algo que eu fui contra, afinal podia entregar nossa localização para possíveis saqueadores, mas Chanyeol me abraçou e pediu que eu ficasse calmo, que estava tudo bem, e era nisso que eu focava meus pensamentos, que estava tudo bem. Exatamente uma hora depois Jongin e Sehun voltavam pelo lado oposto que saíram, riam entre si sobre alguma coisa, eu ficava quieto abraçado a Chanyeol que se demonstrava preocupado com meu silêncio.

“Baek, está tudo bem mesmo?” ele perguntou fazendo um carinho em meu cabelo, eu apenas afirmei com um aceno e fechei meus olhos, por mais que eles insistissem que eu estava seguro, e por mais que eu repetisse para mim mesmo que nada ia acontecer, eu tinha medo. Kyungsoo e Jongin estavam sentados ao nosso lado, eles conversavam e riam baixinho enquanto comiam alguma coisa que o menor havia preparado na fogueira, já Sehun e Suho estavam dormindo abraçados, foram os primeiros a dar boa noite e irem deitar, todos nós estávamos cansamos, mas eu era o único que não conseguia relaxar, não conseguia fechar os olhos e dormir. Chanyeol também parecia que não dormiria tão cedo, e eu me culpava, sabia que o mais velho não ia dormir para fazer com que eu me sentisse seguro, além de me fazer companhia.

“Vocês deveriam dormir, daqui umas três horas vai amanhecer” Jongin disse enquanto olhava o céu e se levantava. “Eu e Kyung podemos assumir a primeira vigia” meu irmão falava enquanto ajudava Kyungsoo a levantar, para irem se deitar nas “camas” improvisadas.

“Não precisa, eu não estou com sono, podem dormir tranquilos” Chanyeol disse e eu concordei com ele. Eu não estava elétrico, mas não conseguiria simplesmente fechar os olhos e dormir.

“Como quiserem então… Boa noite” Jongin disse e se afastou com Kyungsoo para dormirem, eu suspirei e me virei no colo de Chanyeol para olhá-lo. “Tem certeza que não quer dormir? Você está cansado Chan…” eu disse baixo e Chanyeol apenas sorriu me dando um beijo na testa.

“Eu sei que você não vai conseguir dormir, não estando na floresta, por hoje ficamos com a vigia, amanhã, quando estivermos em outro lugar, onde você se sinta confortável, a gente dorme.” ele disse fazendo carinho em meu rosto, ele sorria mas seu sorriso foi morrendo dando lugar a preocupação. “Ei, porque está chorando? Está sentindo algo?” Chanyeol disse preocupado, levei uma das mãos ao rosto apenas para confirmar que estava realmente chorando.

Neguei com a cabeça e ri baixinho enquanto chorava. “Você não existe, Chan… Nunca ninguém se preocupou assim comigo…” sussurrei deixando as lágrimas caírem. Eu não estava triste, nenhum pouco, eu me sentia leve, feliz. Chanyeol era um cara maravilhoso, que me colocava em primeiro lugar, ele cuidava e se preocupava comigo de um jeito tão sincero. E eu era extremamente grato por isso, e talvez, só talvez, se eu tivesse que passar por tudo de novo, só para estar ali, nos braços dele, eu passaria, porque Chanyeol valia muito a pena.

“Eu te amo, Chan…” eu disse ele sorriu, eu não sabia dizer se era cedo demais para dizer isso, mas era como eu me sentia, e se eu aprendi algo com todo os últimos acontecimentos, era que não podíamos economizar palavras. Precisávamos ser sinceros com nossos sentimentos, dizer o que pensávamos e viver o momento, porque depois podia ser tarde demais, então ali, no meio daquela floresta escura, cuja a única iluminação além da lua, era a fogueira improvisada, eu aceitava meus sentimentos por Park Chanyeol, e prometia mim mesmo, que nunca deixaria nada acontecer a ele, porque ele era a melhor coisa que tinha me acontecido.

“Eu tamb-” Chanyeol foi interrompido por um barulho de folhas entre as árvores. Me sentei rapidamente olhando em volta, Chanyeol se levantou de forma apressada e eu segurei em seu braço negando com a cabeça. “Calma… Vem comigo.” ele disse e eu me levantei ainda me segurando em seu braço. Os meninos ainda dormiam, e tanto Chanyeol como eu achamos melhor não acordá-los ainda, o barulho estava longe, nos daria tempo de tentar descobrir o que era.

Nós dois tentávamos fazer o mínimo barulho possível para não chamar atenção de seja lá o que fosse, Chanyeol apontou para a fogueira, me soltei dele apenas para jogar terra e apagar nossa única fonte de luz. Olhei para Chanyeol que apenas olhava entre as árvores de forma calma. “Precisamos saber se são caminhantes ou saqueadores” eu disse em sussurro, não queria ir até a origem do barulho, mas também não queria colocar todos nós em perigo. “Acorda o Sehun que vamos até lá.” Chanyeol disse sem desviar os olhos da direção em que vinha o barulho. Eu concordei e fui até Sehun, com cuidado para não acordar Suho no processo, Sehun se levantou de forma rápida nos olhando confuso, até ouvir o barulho.

“Consegue identificar? Pode ser saqueadores?” Chanyeol olhou para Sehun que se aproximava dele, cruzei os braços apenas encarando os dois. “Não sei dizer, com certeza há caminhantes, devem ter se aproximado depois que fizemos a ronda… Merda.” Sehun sussurrou e olhou em volta. Apontei para Jongin e Sehun negou. “Nós damos conta, não parecem ser muitos, vamos apenas analisar.” Sehun disse e bateu no ombro de Chanyeol prontos para irem até o barulho. “Não, por favor..” eu disse me aproximando deles com os olhos arregalados. Chanyeol suspirou vindo até mim e beijando minha testa. “Só vamos verificar Baek…” ele disse e eu negava com a cabeça. “Não vou ficar aqui, por favor.” eu disse e olhei para Sehun que concordava. Ele me entregou uma arma.

  
  


“Vou ficar de olho aqui, se tiverem problemas.” Sehun mexia em sua mochila ao lado de Suho, pegou um sinalizador e jogou na direção de Chanyeol. “Sabe o que fazer, só verificar o local, ok? Só dispara o sinalizador se precisar que eu vá até vocês, caso contrário não. Dependendo da situação voltem pra cá imediatamente para sairmos daqui ouviram? Daqui a pouco vai amanhecer e iremos voltar para a estrada.” Sehun disse de forma séria e eu concordei. Olhei nervoso para Chanyeol que sorriu “Tá tudo bem, nada vai acontecer” ele disse e eu concordei, ele segurou minha mão e saímos em direção aos barulhos estranhos.

Chanyeol andava em minha frente apontando a arma para qualquer perigo eminente, ele havia me dado o sinalizador para que eu guardasse e usasse, caso ele pedisse, eu segurava a outra arma em minha mãos de forma um pouco trêmula, mas, mesmo assim, tentava me manter firme, andávamos entre as árvores devagar, meu medo não me deixava pensar no tempo que estávamos levando naquela ronda, mas, com certeza, havia sido bastante tempo, uma vez que era possível ver o céu clareando aos poucos, os barulhos estavam mais altos e podíamos identificar vozes um tanto desesperadas e caminhantes, provavelmente alguém estava sendo atacado.

Chanyeol e eu nos aproximamos o suficiente para ver o corpo de três pessoas no chão, dois caminhantes devoravam esses corpos, eu levei as mãos a boca. Chanyeol e eu nos encostamos em uma árvore para fugir da visão dos caminhantes, tudo que eu queria era vomitar, mas eu não tinha o que por pra fora. “Vamos voltar, são apenas dois, não precisamos nos preocupar tanto.” Chanyeol sussurrou e eu assenti com a cabeça enquanto tentava respirar fundo. Nos colocamos a voltar para o “acampamento”, mas nem dez passos foram dados quando um homem saiu por detrás das árvores caindo a nossa frente, levei as duas mãos a boca na mesma hora que Chanyeol se posicionou com a arma.

O homem deitado no chão e respirava com dificuldade, ele estava ensanguentado e com as roupas bem rasgadas. “Me ajudem… Por favor.” o homem disse com dificuldade, ele levantou uma das mãos em nossa direção mas não aguentou voltando novamente com a mesma para o chão. “Você foi mordido?” Chanyeol perguntou se aproximando um pouco, eu olhava do homem para Chanyeol.

“Não… Eles estão atrás de mim… Os caminhantes.” o homem dizia com a respiração desregulada, e como para confirmar o que dizia os grunhidos começaram a se fazer presente. Chanyeol me olhou e me puxou pra perto de si. “Consegue levantar? Precisamos sair daqui.” Chanyeol disse e o homem concordou levantando a cabeça e ficando de joelhos, erguendo as mãos para que Chanyeol o ajudasse, e só então reparei no rosto do homem. Um arrepio passou por todo meu corpo. _“Ah lindinho, nós vamos nos divertir muito ainda.”_ as falas vinham de forma vivas em minha cabeça, Chanyeol se aproximava para ajudar o homem, aquele homem.

 _“Sabe, meus homens se divertiram muito essa noite, mas eu, veja bem, prefiro homens… Estava esperando ansioso para que você acordasse gracinha.”_ minhas lágrimas começaram a cair e meu corpo tremia, eu sentia que eu cederia em algum momento. “Chan..” não conseguia falar, eu precisava sair dali, isso não podia estar acontecendo, me forcei a aproximar de Chanyeol segurando seu braço, impedindo que ajudasse o homem, ele me olhou confuso e arregalou os olhos ao me ver chorando.

“Baek, o que foi?” ele ignorou o homem no chão, eu não conseguia desviar os olhos daquele cara, do olhar frio, ele havia me reconhecido, ele riu como se fosse uma piada do destino, e só podia ser. “Ele… Foi ele…” eu dizia sem tirar os olhos do homem que tentava levantar, Chanyeol ainda estava confuso, olhei em seus olhos e só então ele percebeu. Chanyeol se virou para o homem que tentava se sustentar em pé, e tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Chanyeol havia chutado o homem para o chão, seus olhos pegavam fogo, aquele definitivamente estava longe de ser o Chanyeol amigo, carinhoso que havia conhecido, ele estava com raiva e eu não conseguia me mover, apenas via Chanyeol bater cada vez no homem.

“Seu merda, filho da puta.” mais um soco. Outro Soco. Os grunhidos dos caminhantes se aproximava cada vez mais, levei minhas mãos ao ouvido e fechei os olhos com força. Abri os olhos e Chanyeol estava por cima do homem, olhei em volta vendo alguns caminhantes, eu precisava fazer algo, precisava deixar de ser um medroso. Lutei contra meu próprio corpo e corri em direção aos dois puxando Chanyeol de cima do homem. “Chanyeol, vamos embora!” eu dizia enquanto me controlava para não chorar. “Vamos agora!” ele me olhou e só então percebeu que o barulho que fazíamos chamou a atenção dos caminhantes. Ele se levantou me segurando com força, preparando para sair dali.

“Por favor, não me deixem aqui… Eles vão me matar.” o homem dizia ainda no chão sem forças para levantar, eu olhei para Chanyeol que parecia querer voar novamente para cima do homem. “Não.. Não vale a pena, só vamos…” eu disse olhando sério para Chanyeol que rosnou irritado, começamos a nos afastar e ouvimos o homem novamente. “Pelo menos me matem, por favor… Não deixem com que eu vire um deles.” ele dizia e eu impedi que Chanyeol fizesse algo, fui até o homem caído no chão e o chutei gritando. Uma, duas. Três vezes. Chanyeol correu e me segurou pela cintura tentando me tirar de perto do cara. “Baekhyun!” ele disse me olhando nos olhos de forma preocupada, eu chorava.

Olhei novamente para o homem, que tossia sangue e nos olhava, com o medo visível nos olhos. “Não vamos ajudar… Você vai morrer aí. Sozinho.” eu disse “Virar uma dessas coisas é pouco perto do que você merece, filho da puta.” eu disse me virei me afastando, Chanyeol segurou minha mão. “Aqui se faz aqui se paga.” Chanyeol disse, e nós nos afastamos de forma apressada, mas conseguimos ver a hora que os caminhantes o encontraram e os gritos que ele dava ao ser mordido.

Corremos por todo o percurso até chegarmos no acampamento novamente, quando chegamos lá, minhas pernas finalmente cederam. Chanyeol se ajoelhou em meu lado me chamando, mas sua voz parecia muito distante. Havia acabado certo? Aquele homem teve o final que merecia, eu estava livre? Sehun e Jongin corriam em minha direção, Kyungsoo e Suho vinham logo atrás. Chanyeol segurava meu rosto entre suas mãos.

“Baek, tá tudo bem, fala comigo por favor.” ele dizia, eu queria responder, mas não conseguia, era como se tudo estivesse lento demais, minha cabeça, minha respiração. “O que aconteceu?” Jongin disse se jogando ao meu lado e verificando se eu estava bem. “Encontramos o cara que fez aquelas coisas” Chanyeol sussurrou para Jongin que arregalou os olhos e me olhou. “Acabou.” eu disse baixo, olhei para Chanyeol e Jongin “Acabou.” eu disse com lágrimas caindo, Chanyeol levou uma das mãos ao meu pescoço e concordou.

“Acabou, Baek.” ele disse e eu sorri fechando os olhos. Meu corpo relaxava a medida que os minutos iam passando, eu me sentia aliviado, e só então eu percebi que meu maior medo era encontrá-lo novamente. Ele havia saído vivo daquela floresta, podíamos nos esbarrar, como nos esbarramos, mas agora havia acabado, ele estava morto, e eu me sentia vingado.

  
  


**_____ xx _____**

“Como está se sentindo?” Jongin se aproximou de mim com um copo de metal em mãos me entregando. “Kyungsoo achou café, tomei a liberdade de te trazer um pouco” ele disse se sentando ao meu lado. Eu sorri pegando o café de sua mão e bebendo um gole, fazendo uma careta logo depois.

“Obrigada” suspirei olhando para o horizonte, o céu estava claro, bonito como muito tempo não víamos. “Eu estou bem… De verdade” disse olhando meu irmão que sorriu concordando. “Não tenho mais pesadelos.” sussurro bebendo mais um pouco. Jongin volta a olhar o céu junto comigo.

“Isso é bom… Eu vejo como você está melhor, de verdade agora, não a versão que você queria que nós víssemos.” Jongin disse e eu concordei. Havia se passado dois meses desde o encontro com o homem que havia abusado de mim, dois meses em que eu finalmente estava me sentindo realmente bem e não fingindo. “É bom finalmente ter meu irmão de volta…” meu irmão disse baixo e eu olhei para ele que ainda olhava para o céu. “Mesmo com os traumas?” perguntei e ele me olhou sorrindo. “Os traumas te fizeram forte, hoje você é mais incrível do que sempre foi…” eu sorri com o que Jongin disse.

“Tenho que concordar…” me virei para ver Chanyeol se aproximando e se sentando atrás de mim me abraçando pela cintura. Sorri ao encostar meu corpo ao dele aproveitando o carinho. “Queria ter conhecido o Baek de antes dessa loucura toda, mas esse Baek, ele é um homem extremamente forte e capaz de qualquer coisa.” Chanyeol disse beijando meu pescoço. “Vocês são muito grudentos, eca.” Jongin disse revirando os olhos e fingindo uma cara de nojo.

“Ah então quer dizer que não preciso te dar carinho assim não é Nini?” Kyungsoo disse fazendo Jongin arregalar os olhos e eu e Chanyeol riamos. “Claro que não, quer dizer…” Jongin tentava se explicar e eu ria mais ainda. Kyungsoo se sentou no colo do meu irmão e cruzou os braços. “Ora, vamos, eu adoraria que explicasse.” Kyung dizia e Jongin coçou a nuca abraçando o namorado logo depois. “Eu te amo Soo” ele sussurrou e Kyung riu.

“Esse daí é gado e finge que não.” Sehun se jogou ao lado de Jongin rindo da cara emburrada que meu irmão fazia pra ele. “Admita Jongin, você sempre foi gado demais.” eu disse e todos riram. “Isso é algum complô contra minha pessoa?” Jongin perguntou. “Não, mas você é o único que finge que não é apaixonadinho, mas fica boiolando por aí.” Suho disse sentado ao lado de Sehun, ambos de mãos dadas. Não era difícil termos momentos assim, conforme o tempo ia passando, íamos nos acostumando a nossa nova realidade, íamos nos adequando e aprendendo a sobreviver.

Estávamos em um novo apartamento abandonado, e diferente da última vez, todos apreciavam estar naquele terraço que dava uma visão do céu. Víamos os mais lindos nascer e pôr do sol. Aproveitávamos cada vez mais os momentos em família, sim, família, depois de tudo, só tínhamos um aos outros, então cuidávamos um dos outros como podíamos. Eram tempos difíceis e escuros, não fazíamos ideia de quando as coisas iam se normalizar e se iriam se normalizar algum dia, mas tínhamos esperanças de que as coisas se ajeitassem em algum momento, e lutávamos com unhas e dentes por esse dia, e concordávamos que, pelo menos, algo bom havia surgido de tanto sofrimento.

Olhei para Sehun e Suho que sorriam, depois para Jongin e Kyungsoo que se empurravam entre piadas e por último Chanyeol, que ria de forma leve dos amigos, eles haviam sido meu presente, minha luz em meio ao caos, e por isso, eu sempre seria eternamente grato.


End file.
